Teardrop of Twilight
by StarJade
Summary: Syaoran is part of an underworld conspiracy , and is ordered to kidnap rich Sakura for ransom. He has been taught to hate her, but what happens when he falls in love with her?-completed-
1. Orders

__

Chapter One

Card Captor Sakura

__

~starjade~

~* Teardrop of Twilight *~

****

Rating: Pg13

Romance/Action

****

Plot: Syaoran is part of an underworld conspiracy , and is ordered to kidnap rich Sakura K. for ransom. He has been taught to hate her , but what happens when he falls in love with her? Will he sacrifice himself for her safety? Or keep his word to the conspiracy? R&R!

Orders

Fire crackled on torches that stood all around them. Dark shadows swept the rooms haunting the walls with their changing shapes. Sounds echoed in the room , as one word enveloped the entire hall.

" Delix."

Heads bowed , in one fluid motion. No one raised their heads as the footsteps racked the halls , thundering loudly in the silent room. The footsteps resided as the man took his place at the front of the room and spoke in the voice that haunted children in their sleep , that brought sweat to the foreheads of even the mightiest of men.

" Rise."

They all rose , keeping their heads down in respect. Another man walked out of the orderly lines to bow down to his master. This man was respected by all of the people in the room , for he had never failed on any mission before. He was someone to look up to....and now even more for he was about to be graced to carry out Delix's most dangerous mission.

" Syaoran Li. What a way you've come from that feisty child you were , to the strong man you are now. You have made up for your handicap situation by the stealthy way you go , thieving the most precious jewels we have here. You have even stole this costly crown that rests upon my head. Therefore , you have been chosen to carry out the most respected mission ever to grace our Underworld Conspiracy. In return , if you complete this assignment , you will be promoted to High Order Captain. Right under me."

Syaoran kept his head down. His handycap sitution was something he was embarrased of. He could not kill anyone. He knew he could...but he just couldn't. He had tried before , but ended up running away.

Syaoran knew what Delix was talking about , but he didn't know what the mission was. No body knew , and from the corner of his eye , he saw that everyone was leaning over inconspicuously anticipating the words that came out of Delix's mouth next.

" You , Syaoran Li , are to kidnap the daughter of the richest man in Japan. You are to kidnap Sakura Kinomoto , for ransom."

The entire assembly gasped. Syaoran whipped his head up from the respected bow. He was to what?? That was...impossible!! Mr. Fukachi Kinomoto had the most dangerous body guards , the costliest security , the most high-tech security systems there ever were! There was no way...

" You have three and a half weeks to complete this mission. You will be staying at a nearby hotel , already pre-booked. You must study their security systems , and kidnap her only when possible. It is a dangerous mission , but ," here Delix leaned his hooded face down to Syaoran's and whispered , " I have complete trust in you."

Syaoran gasped. No one had ever seen Delix under his robe. Now Syaoran saw Delix's sunken cheeks , greedy black eyes , stringy hair. He was old , and needed a successor. Suddenly Syaoran was hit by the truth. The High Order Captain was the successor , and if he was actually promoted to that position...

Syaoran looked back with determined eyes. 

" I will complete this task , master. I will bring the Kinomoto daughter back to you."

Delix gave Syaoran a crooked smile , and leaned back , dismissing him. Syaoran bowed , kneeling so that his forehead touched the dirty stone floors. He turned away , but not before Delix shouted out , 

" You are to leave tomorrow."

Syaoran stopped. Tomorrow?? That was so soon... he needed time to plan...

" I will be ready , master." was all that escaped Syaoran's lips , as he resided back to his normal spot. 

~~~~***~~~~

Syaoran lay on his musty bed , thinking. He flipped a coin up and down , watching it twirl high above him , before falling back to his hands once more. He sighed , remembering his childhood. He was a happy child , living in a big house with lots of people in it. 

*

He remembered his three year old self , wandering the halls with a paper sword , smacking it at people who passed by. They laughed , watching him wander off , making sounds under his breath. 

He wandered into a big room ,with a table bigger than his head. He jumped catching the edge , but he still wasn't able to see over it. He jumped and jumped , but suddenly hands picked him up and set him in a chair. 

Suddenly he could see everything! 

He gave a squeal of delight , as he saw his sisters sitting around the table laughing at his glee. His sister beside him , squeezed his cheeks , and he batted the hand away , angry. They laughed again , squealing about how kawaii he was. He grew red with embarrassment , and cried out for his mom. 

A regal woman swished into the room , and picked him up , scolding the other girls. They just giggled ,and walked out of the room as Syaoran hugged his mother , happy that she saved him from his sisters. 

She hugged him close to her and whispered , " My Xiolang. One day your sisters will respect you , and you will be the greatest son a mother could ever have." She kissed him on the cheeks , and put him down.

" Now go make me proud , Xiolang."

Syaoran grinned , not understanding all the words his mother was saying , but happy for the attention. He ran away with his sword , giggling as he whacked another servant. He could hear his mother's laughter tinkling like glass behind him.

*

Syaoran smiled as he flipped the coin once more. I was a happy kid , he thought , looking around the cobwebbed room , dark and musty and cold. He sighed as another memory swept through him.

*

It was only a couple of months after , and Syaoran had tears running down his chubby cheeks. His house had been burned to the ground , and no one had come yet. He picked through the ruins , screaming for his mommy. 

Suddenly he spotted a pale hand , stuck out of the ruins. His mommy! Joy enveloped Syaoran as he ran , tripping over the splintered walls , the glass , the burned wood. He fell , ripping his pants , but he didn't care. It was his mommy , ready to take him away...

He grabbed the hand , but let go as soon as he held it. It was ice cold...mommy was always warm! He carefully removed the wood , and his mothers blackened sooty face came into view. Syaoran screamed at the sight.

His mommy...He was alone! 

Crying he backed away as fast as he could , but bumped into a man. He whirled around and saw the man looking at the ruins and at the boy. Suddenly he picked Syaoran up. Syaoran wailed , but he clapped a hand over Syaoran's mouth.

" I'm taking you somewhere safe! You should be thankful you ungrateful brat , that master is interested in you. Your family is dead , little boy. And you will too , if you don't shut up!"

*

Syaoran sighed. He had cried , night after night when he arrived here. Soon his heart grew cold , as he discovered the purpose why he was brought here. He was here to serve his master...

Syaoran had to drop his childhood memories. They did nothing but create a dull ache deep in his stomach. He didn't need that! He was an important person now...he mattered. He was especially picked for this mission..

And he wasn't going to let his master down. 

He knew know what he was to do. His path was straight. He was going to kidnap Sakura Kinomoto , and bring that rich brat to his master. In the years to come , he would soon be master too. And everyone would be bowing to him.

a/n: Is it interesting yet? Don't worry if you find it kinda boring , cause I'm pretty much introducing the story right now. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue!

R&R people! I know you can do it!


	2. Priorities

__

Chapter Two

Card Captor Sakura

__

~starjade~

~ * Teardrop of Twilight * ~

Priorities 

a/n: Forgot to add...This is not a modern story , which is why there are like carriages and pebbled streets and stuff...Just thought you might wanna know!^^

Candles flickered at the centre of the table , lighting the table with a romantic glow. The food was perfect , the quality absolutely stunning. She leaned over resting her head on her folded hands , studying the candle. It burned bright , wanting to erupt into flames , to finally break free of the shell it was in and show it's full potential. Yet it was caged in a small candle , sputtering weakly , desperately. It reminded the girl of herself. She was a pretty , rich girl with a handsome brother , a rich father...she had everything. Except for a life...

" And then , I told the servant to like , get lost. He was like , okay master. And I'm like , that's right you call me master. I mean , where do servants get off , spilling things over my shoes? Do they think they got a right to it? I mean , he was like , so dumb!"

Sakura sighed , and stared at her date , bored. Her date , Kendall , was a broad shouldered , ruggedly handsome dumbo. He had no intelligence whatsoever , and was obsessed with himself. Him and her money , of course. 

Sakura's father had arranged this date , trying to find a suitable man for Sakura. All her dates were model handsome dumb asses , and she had a suspicion that her father knew it too. Yet he never ever gave her the chance to choose her own guy. It was always , suitable rich handsome guys. It was tiring , and Sakura , dressed up in a expensive black dress , was completely bored. 

Finally , she stood up and said as sweetly as she could , " Kendall , can you please escort me home. I feel as if a headache has come over me." 

Kendall looked at his steak longingly , but her money probably meant more , for he got up , wiping his mouth with her napkin. 

" Lets go , my beautiful lady."

He held out his arm , but Sakura pretended that she dropped something and bended down to pick it up. She could not stand to touch the loser.

She got up , and begin to walk to door , calling out , " Lets go , Kendall."

He followed , as if nothing had happened. He called his carriage over ,and the butler opened the door for them both. She smiled and got in , happy that she was finally going home. Kendall looked meaningfully at the butler , and climbed in. 

Sakura begin to have a sick feeling in her throat , as the horses begin to clip clop out of the restaurant , and Kendall turned to her.

" Sweetling , you just couldn't wait to get out of the restaurant and get to the interesting stuff , did you?"

Sakura felt like her whole dinner was going to erupt, as he put a hand on her thigh and began to massage it. So Kendall wasn't just interested in her money , Sakura thought sickened.

" Please Kendall , let go of me. I have a headache-"

" Then let me ease it for you." Kendall replied , smiling hideously. He brought his other hand up to her cheek , the hand on her leg steadily going up. She felt his mouth come closer to hers , and she wanted to scream. 

He was going to , ugh , kiss her!

" Stop it now , Kendall , or your going to regret it." Sakura warned , in a low voice. Thank gods for her mother , teaching her self defence. Kendall , however thought she was just a weak girl and laughed.

" Come on , Sakura. Lets have some fun eh?" He kissed her cheek , making a moaning sound. Of course the moan worsened into a real one as Sakura punched him straight in the ribs. He groaned ,and grabbed his stomach , and Sakura looked at him in mock pity.

" I'm so sorry , Kendall! I didn't know where my hand was going and oops!" Sakura punched him in the eye hard, and he howled with pain.

" Sorry!" she said , sweetly. 

To the butler , she yelled out ," Please stop here , my house is just around the corner. This man seems to have fallen in the carriage , and is hurt. You might want to take him home as quickly as you can."

The butler stopped , giving her a shocked look , as she carefully stepped out of the carriage , and walked away to her home , calmly. She could hear the carriage riding away , the wheels slapping against the gravel , running through puddles , splattering water in all directions.. She smiled at the moon that shone through the clouds. 

Suddenly , tears climbed there way to her eyes , as she finally began to show emotion. 

A teardrop flowed down her cheek as she whispered , " How can I live like this? It's exactly the same everyday. Even if I was able to choose my own guy , who is there I can choose? How do I know if they really like me, or if they just like my money and status?"

" Sakura? Sakura!" a voice yelled , from afar. Sakura quickly wiped her tears and turned around to see Tomoyo waving at her from her door. Tomoyo lived on the next street from her house and was her best friend. They grew up together, they shared everything. Tomoyo knew her as a cheerful , carefree girl. Sakura meant to keep it that way.

" Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed and ran to her best friend , hugging her. Tomoyo giggled and looked her up and down.

" Mighty fancy dressup, may I tell you. Where did you go?"

" Oh , here and there. But I have to tell you.."

Sakura begin to talk , as Tomoyo giggled and led her inside there house. Only giggles and laughter were heard inside there house as rain began to patter outside , hitting the ground. Sakura closed her heart to the sadness that enveloped it , and turned the tearfilled eyes to happy sparkling eyes of warmth. 

~~~**~~~

" Syaoran...Syaoran..." The sweet melodious voice rung across hills of white mist , that trailed along mountains and reached to the blue sky. The voice was innocent , loving , and created a deep ache that etched itself in Syaoran's heart It was a female voice , sweet and passionate , waiting for him. It was nothing like his harsh world , and he reached out a hand to the voice.

" I'm coming , " he whispered , as if under a trance. Suddenly his hand was slapped , hard , jolting him out of his dream. An ugly , wrinkled face met his , as Syaoran opened his eyes , and he yelped. 

The face scowled at him , and barked , " Get up , dirt bag!" 

Syaoran groaned , as everything came rushing at him like a huge wave. He was to leave today , for his 'mission'. He was less than eager to go , but he knew he had to do it. For his future , for what he had left in his pitiful life. He moaned and got up , stretching.

" Who told you , monks , to wake me up in such a undignified manner?" Syaoran growled at the man who stood beside him , a sneer now taking over the scowl.

" I can do whatever I want," Monks replied , giving him a dirty look. 

Syaoran grabbed his wrist and said in a low voice , " You won't be when I become High Order Captain."

Monks gulped , but twisted it into a smirk.

" Well , I know for a fact that you aren't going to carry out this mission. Your a scared little boy , too young to do this dangerous quest. And I know for a fact , that once you fail , I will be there in your place , taking all the honour and glory , and then you will be bowing to me." Monks gave an evil laugh.

"Keep on dreaming , monkey , 'cos you ain't got the intelligence level to do this mission. In fact , your intelligence level is that of a jackass. Now why don't you go clip clop your ass outta my room , before you regret it." 

Monks stared at him , before whipping around , muttering , " Your the one whose going to be regretting things."

Syaoran opened his mouth to retort , but decided against it. Why waste his breath? Syaoran now had another fear. What if he failed the mission? Would Monks actually carry it out in place of him? Oh how much he would be scorned , when he came back! 

Syaoran suddenly made a resolution. If he wasn't able to carry out the mission , he wouldn't come back. But he'd have to be careful on how to do things , for it was known Delix captured every one of his runaways , and they were punished severely. Delix never took the chance of someone ratting out where the Underworld Conspiracy was located. No one knew , except for the members. They were the most dangerous conspiracy out there , everyone feared them. It gave pride to the conspiracy , but there were major drawbacks on being the most dangerous , secretive Underworld Conspiracy.

Syaoran sighed. He'd just have to complete the mission. There was no way out of it. 

He grabbed the bags full of equipment , clothes , everything needed for a dangerous quest. He picked up a change of clothes , that Delix had provided him. Delix had said he needed to look like he belonged to the rich world , and since he had experience of it , it shouldn't be any problem. Syaoran knew it was going to be a problem. HE knew about as much about rich manners as Monks did! Now Monks didn't know much of anything...

Syaoran showered quickly and changed. The fine silk shirt rustled against his skin , the cotton breeches slid unfamiliarly against his legs. High quality leather shoes , even a gold ring and chain to pronounce wealth.

It was spectacular! 

He glanced into the mirror to comb his unruly hair , and gasped. He looked like a completely different person. He didn't look like the half starved , stressed out kid he was just a few minutes ago. He looked like a handsome , rich normal man. Syaoran peered at himself , and chuckled. It wasn't going to last , but he could at least enjoy what he had for the time being. Rich men did that. 

Suddenly a rough voice yelled his name , and he quickly ran the brush through his hair , grabbed his bags , and ran out the door. He didn't take time to revel in how the other members of the conspiracy stared at him jealously , didn't take time to gloat on how Monks stared longingly at his clothes. 

He burst out the doors and met Delix , in his heavy robe , even though it was quite sunny outside , and a fine carriage.

He stared , until Delix put a hand on his arm , reminding him of a spider crawling on your arm. It was a disgusting experience , but he shook off the feeling and bowed respectfully. Delix chuckled , the laugh dreadfully scratching against his throat. 

" Syaoran Li. Are you ready for the one of the biggest operations the Underworld Conspiracy has ever done?" 

Syaoran nodded , his head still respectfully bowed.

" Syaoran, I know you can do it. Make us proud , boy."

Syaoran glance up quickly , surprised. It was the closest thing to a compliment he had ever gotten from Delix. 

Delix grinned , and started to prep him about what his mission was about. Syaoran was to stay at the rich hotel beside the Kinomoto mansion. He was given a pack of the latest tools to help him on his quest. He was given a book on the history of the Kinomoto family and their mansion , and was given money , more clothes and jewellery. Of course , Delix expected them all back of course. Syaoran was also given a time and date of when Syaoran was to meet with the Kinomoto family , so that Syaoran could study the inside of the house and where Sakura Kinomoto's room was , and her schedule.

His quest seemed to be planned out to a bee's eyebrow. Yet Syaoran didn't feel the need for all this. Syaoran wasn't even going to stay for the three weeks. He was going to capture Sakura on the second day of his stay , and impress the whole conspiracy. There was no trouble in that , of course...

" Oh , Syaoran , here is also a locket."

Syaoran looked at the locket dangling from Delix's hands ,and was shocked.

" Why are you giving me a locket?" Syaoran asked , surprised.

" Look inside."

Syaoran took the locket and pried open the clasp. It swung open to reveal a painted portrait of a beautiful girl. Auburn locks framed a pale face , an almost sad smile resting upon it. The most shocking thing was the bright , cheerful emerald eyes that gazed at him , as if trying to peer into his soul.

He gasped, and quickly shut the locket and bowed once again to Delix.

" I thank you for your care on this mission." 

Delix chuckled and made a swinging motion with his hands.

"Go , Go , Syaoran. We want that girl , you know. "

Syaoran grinned.

" And you'll get her. Sooner than you'd expect."

He swung into the carriage , and waved goodbye. He looked back until the figure of Delix was just a black spot in the beautiful scenery. He settled back , moved by the rhythm of the horses hooves.

Suddenly he decided to open the locket again. He took it out of his pocket and opened it , staring at a picture of a beautiful girl. He had imagined Sakura as probably a ten year old brat , or something. Yet this Sakura seemed to be his age. She was striking , and seemed to hold such intelligence in those green eyes of hers. She captured him...

Syaoran sighed , closing the locket. This mission was going to be harder than it seemed. 

A/N: mwuah ah ah ah ah mwuah ah ah ah ah

REVIEW! please? 


	3. Watching

****

Chapter Three

Card Captor Sakura

__

Teardrop of Twilight

~starjade~

**__**

Watching

" Sakura , what is the meaning of this?" thundered her father , angrily. He slapped down a letter in front of a shaken Sakura. Sakura was sitting at the breakfast table , tired and weary of what had happened a couple of days ago. Now , she stared at the letter , surprised at how her father was acting , and dreading what that letter contained. 

With trembling fingers , she carefully opened the letter and skimmed it. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

__

To the most respected Fukachi Kinomoto , 

I am sorry to announce the troubles my son has gone through. Just last night , Kendall had came home with a black eye and a broken rib. He had been thoroughly beaten , and quite disgustingly too. I asked him what was the matter and he reported his date with Sakura. It just so happened that Sakura Kinomoto had inflicted this bodily wounds to my precious son! It is an outrage , and I saw no reason for the daughter of the most highly respected man in Japan , to ruin her reputation by committing such unladylike actions! I demand serious punishment...

  
The rest of the letter asked for punishment , and threats of what he would do if the punishment was not carried out. Sakura felt her anger bubble up , as tears of frustration also rose to her emerald eyes. Slowly she lowered the letter and raised her eyes to her father , who was red with embarrassment and anger.

" Sakura Kinomoto , what do you expect me to do? Do you have any idea the reputation I have now! To have such a daughter-"

Sakura interjected , trying to speak up for her defense. " Daddy , wait! Do you even know what happened that night-"

" Whatever happened , did not call for such disgusting actions! You are a role model-"

" Did I ask for that job?"

" You were given it when you became my daughter! And I expect you to behave yourself!"

" Do you even care if your daughters life is endangered?"

Her father stopped confused.

" What are you talking about? Don't go twisting this conversation so I'll feel pity for you-"

" I don't need your pity , father." Sakura felt her anger begin to reside a little as she began to calm down. 

What are you doing , Sakura? She asked herself. Usually she was never this angry at anyone..But the way she was accused so easily , so fast...they didn't even know the truth!

Sakura counted to three slowly and spoke in a quiet commanding voice.

" I understand , father , your need to maintain your reputation. I understand how much pain this event has brought you. I also understand that you need your only daughter to be a role model, to behave herself and be as ladylike as possible. But no matter what , I will not let a man sexually harass me , father. Even if it means dire circumstances."

Sakura's father was stilled with shock. His eyes opened wide , as he processed what his daughter had just said. He stared at her , unmoving until Sakura got up and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She walked away , and just once , glanced at her father. 

She had always been daddy's little girl...

She walked away slowly , her eyes filling with tears. Goddess , for once she wanted her father to understand her! She was tired and tired of being accused , being put down , being ordered around. And she was absolutely tired of expectations...But her father could do whatever he wanted. He owned her...Sakura felt another tear flood past her eyes as she thought sorrowfully. 

My father owns me. Then my husband will own me. Then my oldest son will own me. What a future I'm looking forward to!

She ran the rest of the way to her room , losing the calm dignified facade that she had showed to her father. She collapsed , trying to hold the tears back , willing herself not to cry. Crying did nothing to help her. She gazed out the window from her futile position and wished that someone would take her away from all this. 

Suddenly something caught her eye. There was someone staring out the window in the hotel , a couple of yards away. The white lace curtains fluttered and Sakura gasped.

It was a boy , looking lonely as he stared out the window. All she could see was chestnut hair , as she peered at him curiously. The person tugged something deep in her heart , causing a warmth to go through her veins. She knew staring was rude , but she couldn't help it.

All of a sudden , the boy whipped his head up and for one precarious moment , looked at her. Sakura felt the look deep within her bones , before the boy narrowed his eyes and stumbled back shutting the curtains quickly. Sakura wrenched back from the window , surprised at the angry , shocked look in the boy's face. From the distance , she couldn't see the colour of his eyes. They were brown , she guessed , but lighter. 

Sakura shook her head , giggling slightly. What was she doing? Thinking so much about some guy next door. Oh well...Sakura got up and headed for the paper and pen that was lying on her desk. Might as well ask Tomoyo if she would like to come over tomorrow....something to do to take her mind off her father and stupid Kendall. 

~~~~****~~~~

Syaoran had arrived to the hotel in record speed ,the coachman nearly scared out of his pants to have such a dangerous man sitting in his carriage. He was shaking , quite literally ,and sweat pearled his forehead and upper lip. 

Syaoran grinned slightly , and tapped the man's shoulder. 

The man jumped , shaking and asked , " I-Is th-th-there s-s-s-something I c-can do f-for you?"

Syaoran chuckled and replied , " No no no. I just wanted to give you my thanks for the ride here. I will surely remember you when I rob your house next week."

The coachman whimpered until Syaoran broke out into hearty laughter.

" I'm just joking , coachman! Don't worry , I'm too busy with this assignment!" The coachmen looked unconvinced , and was trembling harder than before. He shot off like a bullet once Syaoran was off. Syaoran grinned and walked into the hotel. 

Soon he was settled in his room , a quite spacious room. He snickered as he thought what his roomies might think of it. Probably the most girlish , sissiest thing they've ever seen..

Syaoran laughed and bended down to pick up his pack. With a swish the locked fell from inside his shirt , swinging back and forth , the golden chain catching the light and sparkling clearly. He sighed and rested at the window seat , opening the locket once again. Those eyes...they showed so much. Intelligence , beauty , sadness , happiness..

Sighing he glanced once more at the green eyes and looked out the window , wondering how he would capture such a person. Better to do it quickly , so he wouldn't feel pity for the girl. If he prolonged it , he would never be able to bring such an innocent girl to the harsh underworld...

Suddenly he felt eyes on him. It was an eerie feeling and he glanced up quick. Green eyes was all he saw , as the girl stared at him from her window a couple of yards away. He gasped , shock written all over his face.

It was Sakura Kinomoto!

Quickly he backed up from the window and shut the curtains. 

What the hell was she doing! He thought to himself , shaken. It's not everyday that the person who your going to kidnap is staring at you the day before you kidnap them! He hoped she didn't see him clearly...Gods , he had to be more careful next time! 

Trembling , he quickly unpacked the rest of his stuff , making sure all the Underworld packs were hidden.

Finally he collapsed down at the desk and cracked open the book about the Kinomoto family. Quickly he skimmed down all the info he could. It seemed Sakura was educated...okay , that's nothing bad....the mother was dead....the father was a billionaire...okay , okay....and they had the best security system in all of Japan..

Damn!

What was Delix doing , sending him on a suicide mission or something! The least he could've done was let someone else help him for gods sake! This was just great...

Yet Syaoran knew that Delix wanted to see if Syaoran was sufficient and worthy enough to be his successor , so he had to do it alone. But the most dangerous mission ever..

Syaoran turned the next page , and two papers fell out.One was a map of the house , and the other was the date and times Syaoran was to meet the Kinomoto family. He was supposedly the Vice President of the Foreign Peace Delegation. Pah! Peace...where did they come up with this crap??

Syaoran snickered to himself before studying the map. A plan began to form in his mind , and he quickly began to draw plans and maps. Finally he sat back , proud of what he had done. He whispered , " Next stop , Kinomoto Mansion!"

a/n: son of a...diddly! ^^ Hoo hoo hoo. 

REVIEW!


	4. Captured

__

Chapter Four

****

Card Captor Sakura

Teardrop of Twilight

__

~starjade~

****

Captured

"Ouch!" Sakura squealed , as the needle poked again at her forefinger. She stuck her finger in her mouth and pulled at her hair , frustrated. She hated needlepoint!

Sakura was sitting at on her bed , a design in front of her waiting to be finished. It was a beautiful design , one of a Sakura blossom. Her brother , Touya, had told her that her mother had been doing this design when she had Sakura , but never finished it. Sakura made it her resolve to finish the blossom , but some how , fate was going against her.

Once more she stabbed the needle into the cloth again , angrily and a knock came at the door. Sakura , thinking it was one of the servants , called out , "Come in!"

The door opened , and her father entered. Sakura looked up , surprised, but quickly fixed her face with a blank look. She wouldn't show any emotion to her father.

" Hello , Sakura," said her father , awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets. Sakura beside her self with finding a new colour of thread. He rocked back and forth , trying to think of something to say. Finally he cleared his throat , and glanced at her.

" I see , your, um , finishing , um , Nadeshiko's design..."

Sakura nodded stiffly and looked back at her design , threading a new colour in her needle. She didn't look up at him and didn't hear him walk over , until he sat in front of her on her bed. She looked at him , green eyes wide.

" Look , Sakura , I know my behaviour wasn't quite...fatherly yesterday. I was just so worried about my position in society, that I wasn't putting the important things in my life first." His eyes pleaded with her as he continued , " I can't believe what had happened to you , and I sent back another letter to that fool's father." Here a muscle jumped in his jaw as his eyes narrowed. 

" I will make sure that justice is served. "

Shock as just written all over Sakura's face. , as her father got up and ran his hands through his hair and whispered , " I am so sorry that I didn't believe you. You are my daughter , and I will give up ,y life for your safety. Please forgive me."   
Sakura couldn't talk at all. Her mouth closed up as she watched her father sigh and turn around , heading for the door. As he was about to leave , Sakura unfroze and rushed to her father.

"I forgive you , father. I'm sorry too!" 

Her father chuckled and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

" Well , your my little girl , Sakura."

~~~~****~~~~

Darkness began to fall as the stars twinkled their light from the velvet sky above. Moonlight shined in rays of silver falling upon her floors and a wide-awake Sakura. Sakura had tossed and turned all night , but she was still wide awake! Nothing would get her to sleep. She counted sheep , she read all the most boring books she could find....

Grr...Nothing!

Sakura finally just go up and walked to her window seat , muttering under her breath. Who could sleep under these conditions , anyways? All she could hear was her personal bodyguard outside , pacing back and forth. All night , she heard...

tap 

tap 

tap 

sigh

tap 

tap 

tap 

sigh

It was freaking annoying! Sakura wanted to wrench open the door and scream at he body guard , but she didn't want the bodyguard to be fired...she knew that this job was the only way her body guard could support herself and Sakura was way too soft hearted.

Settling into her window seat , she stared at the full moon , entranced. Sakura often wondered where her life was heading. Her life was so boring....nothing at all to do. It annoyed her to an end how she had to be so careful when she was outside , how she must be polite to all strangers , never be free! She wanted so bad to break fee of the bonds holding her back , just let go of all the expectations...

Sakura sighed. Who knows , maybe something will happen along the way of her boring boring life. Maybe she'll make dinner tomorrow.

Exciting , isn't it?

Sakura's gaze finally trailed off to the hotel next door. Goddesses , why did she keep on looking there! It was like the boy put her in some spell , something that captured her , drawing her to him. Maybe hew as a sorcerer....she giggled softly as she began to turn back to her bed. She closed her eyes , enjoying the breeze that whooshed through her open window...

Open Window??

When was there an _open _window...

Sakura felt her heart drop , as slowly her hair swished past her eyes , past her face,. She glanced won at the floor and her shadow was larger than normal. 

She had two heads...

~~~~~****~~~~~

Syaoran was ready like he was never ready before. All night he had reviewed his maps , created all the scenarios he could , making sure he had solutions to every one of them. He had searched through the packs and found a mist container , that clouded room s, if you want to make an escape. A rope and a hook , for a window flight and climbing tools so he could climb the walls. Inside was also parcels of food and utensils , good enough for two weeks....what it was doing here , he had no idea. Black clothes , a mask , cloth for the victims mouth , a knife and a pistol...everything was there. He was prepared.

Syaoran took out the map , as he felt evening fall. He waited until midnight to make his move. Dressing up in all black , making sure to put on his mask properly , he took out the rope. Quickly he attached it to his window and let some fall to the ground , where a rented getaway horse was tethered.

Heart banging against his chest , his blood boiling , he began to get ready to do the most dangerous mission her had ever done in his entire life.

Quickly he picked up his pack , his climbing tools and slid down the rope. He went across to the mansion his shadow haunting him on the grass , and arrived at a fifteen foot fence. He had heard that the fence was wired to make an alarm if anyone had broke through it.

Yet Syaoran also had the knowledge that the sound only went off twenty seconds after you broke through. The day before he had viewed the area and fund the alarm. All the had to do was smash through the fence , and break the alarm in twenty seconds. He felt his heart speed up as he thought of the consequences. 

" Come one , Syaoran , you can do this!" Syaoran whispered to himself. " You have to do this for your life , your status and your future."

He sighed , and flexed his fingers. He looked up and saw the full moon. he was happy for it's light and felt it relax his electrified nerves a bit. Only a bit.

Quickly he took out the sharpest knife in all of Japan , and in a rapid motion , sliced through the fence. 

The time ticked.

__

Fifteen seconds.

In fear , he jumped through the fence , is whole body trembling and in haste tried to locate the alarm in the dark. He couldn't find it!!!!

__

Ten seconds.

Sweat trickled down his forehead as he found the alarm , but it was too far off!!

_Five seconds._

With a yell , Syaoran did a front flip , swirling through the air and landed , blindly smashing whatever was in front of him. His heart racing , he opened his eyes slowly. In front of him was a smashed up...thing. Wait a minute...it wasn't a thing. It was the alarm! He paused for a second , and when the alarm didn't go off , he collapsed with a relieved sigh. Well....at least he had gotten good exercise...

Quickly he took out his climbing tools , and grabbed his pack and the rope , swinging it on his shoulders. Beginning to climb , he thought to himself , why not steal a couple of things? The girl must be weak , and wont be smart enough to react. So do yourself a favour and 'borrow' some stuff!

Syaoran smiled as he thought of the riches that must be in her room. He tried not to listen to the voice that told him what he was doing was wrong , that it was sinful , that he was going to make an innocent girl's life hell , just like his was...

Suddenly he heard a sigh. Sakura was awake! Oh no , this was going to be so much harder.

He quickly attached the other end of the rope he had been carrying in his hand all that time and attached the end to her ledge. He was now just below her window and with a last thrust pulled himself up onto the ledge , pulling open the window in the process.

And met the auburn hair of Sakura Kinomoto.

What was he going to do?? He froze in terror as the girl halted as well , sensing his presence. 

~~~~****~~~~~

Someone was behind her...

Sakura felt as if ice was being injected into her veins Sakura began to tremble as goose bumps traveled up and down her bare arms. Turn around , she thought. There must be some reasonable explanation for this! She gulped as she slowly commanded her feet to move , all her senses screaming , RUN , RUN , RUN!

Looking up ,her eyes met a dark figure, crouching in front of her on the window.

Sakura felt her heart bang against he chest heard as she opened her mouth to let out the loudest scream she would ever scream in her entire life.

" AHHmfmmfhm!" A hand muffle her voice as the figure finally began to move. She wrenched as hard as she could against the figure , pulling hard , pushing against the figure. She was almost free , but the figure was strong and he grabbed a cloth from hi belt and wrapped it around her mouth as she struggled. 

She managed to land a wild punch on the man's cheek and the man made a muffled , almost surprised sound. 

He pulled her arms behind her and wrapped it tight with a chafing rope. He threw her on the bed , and out a piece of wood across her door , blocking it as well. He began to mist up the room , with a container he had and quickly dumped some stuff from her dresser into his pack.

Sakura could hear her guard call out her name confused and begin to rattle the doorknob. Quickly , her heart hammering away , she got up painfully , and began to kick at the door, making muffled sounds. 

The man growled , " What the hell are you doing!"

He quickly pulled her back from the door and she shoved against him hard with her arms. She began to kick him , but he maintained his hold and began to drag her toward the window , but the results that she was hoping for happened.

The guard had warned the other guards on duty and were kicking down the door. A siren began to blare on the whole house , flashing red stripes across the room. The figure swore under his breath , as he quickly pocked up a line of rope that was attached to the room to the hotel across the mansion and picked up a hook that was meant for a getaway.

He grabbed the handle as the guards burst in. She thrashed against him as hard as she could , sweat and salvia soaking the cloth tied around her mouth.

The guards raced up to them as the figure jumped out the window with her tight in his arms. The guards began to shoot at him with rifles and pistols , but they were sliding down the rope fast , with Sakura struggling. 

Fear seeped in her brain making her crazy. Bullets flew past them and Sakura froze in he struggles , as she thought , what if they shoot me?

She badly wanted to scream for help as the man swung down on the rope faster. I'm going to be kidnapped! She could hear yells all over the neighbourhood , but one pain filled voice stood out.

"SAKURA!"

Her father! Another voice was also yelling and her heart stopped as she recognised it as her brother's voice. Sakura made muffled sounds as she began to sob , and began to beat at the man again. Tears flooded from her eyes and she wailed and screamed. Yet noting was heard except muffled sounds.

Suddenly the man yelped in pain. Sakura noticed that one of the guards had flung a dagger at the kidnapper and it had struck his leg He pulled it out , groaning . Her heart leapt in joy , but the man continued down the rope , nearing their destination. He was going to bet away! A neigh broke through her ranting thoughts and a hard jolt underneath her told her that they were on a horse. The man settle himself behind her and they began to ride out into the darkness , out to the forest. 

Finally the cloth loosened from her mouth and she screamed, " HELP ME! FATHER, BROTHER , PLEASE!" Sobs escaped her as the man tried to cover her mouth again.

" SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

a/n: No, Syaoran is not bad. Well , he won't be in the future!! And see how they're going to get lost in the forest?? Hehehehe , what's going to happen then?? READ AND REVIEW , PLEASE , I AM DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS!!


	5. Eyes

**__**

Chapter Five

Card Captor Sakura

Teardrop of Twilight

__

~starjade~

**__**

Eyes

A cape of coloured light gently covered the sky as the birds broke the silence of the forest with their chirping. 

Two figures , one limply hanging over a saddle and the other stiffly riding , rode through the quiet forest. The man winced in pain as the horse jolted the two riders out of their daze. 

As soon as the girl woke up , she struggled weakly against her kidnapper , but her strength was drained out and soon , she gave up on trying to get away. Tiredly , they made their way through the forest , both of them limp with exhaustion.

They pounded along the dirt , until they were forced to get off the horse , and make their way through the trees on foot. Sakura was ashamed to admit that she had to hang on to her kidnapper for her life...

Soon , the two stragglers arrived on a foggy meadow , looking over a quiet shimmering lake. The kidnapper carefully got off the horse , leaving Sakura on the saddle. 

He looked back at Sakura and lifted her off the saddle , making Sakura cry in disgust and fear. He dumped her on the ground and shockingly , untied her hands. 

Then he walked away from her.

Sakura watched with wide eyes as the kidnapper collapsed near a tree , a groan escaping him. Sakura wanted to leave , escape as her mind shouted at her to do so , but a blackness glided through her mind as soft as a breeze and she fainted beside her kidnapper.

~~~~*****~~~~

The sun was high in the sky , when Sakura's emerald eyes opened a creak. She moaned , as her muscles protested to her movements. Something wet and sticky clung to her tangled hair and with a shout of disgust , she pulled a clump of muddy leaves from her hair.

" Where am I?" She groaned softly , looking around for her satin pillows , her ebony dresser , her grand windows...

Grand Windows...

Kidnapper....

The memories of the day before rushed back at her like a storm and she collapsed once more. 

" No , this can't be happening!!" She mumbled to herself , and slowly , with dread , she looked to her side. 

A face hidden in black cloth screamed at her....kidnapper...

" No , God , no..." 

Carefully , she rose , watching her kidnapper carefully. She didn't want to startle him as she made her escape , of course. She carefully crept across the grass , towards the outer ring of trees and could already hear the horse neighing where it was tied up. 

Smiling in satisfaction and anticipation , she walked away from the kidnapper , her wrists still raw from the harsh bindings of the rope. 

Suddenly a groan of deep pain made her halt.

It was coming from her kidnapper... 

Sakura told herself to walk on , to leave the awful man where he was....but she couldn't.

Damn conscience.

Sighing , she stepped away from her freedom and looked back at the crumpled heap of black cloth. She could see all the way from where she was the blood seeping out of his arm....

Don't , Sakura , Dont....

Sakura sighed....she had to....

DON'T WALK BACK! HE KIDNAPPED YOU! HE'LL KILL YOU!

She started to walk back to her kidnapper. 

GO BACK! HE'S DANGEROUS!

One step at a time....one foot....then another...

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE OF FREEDOM!

She had finally reached the kidnapper. Carefully , she leaned down beside him , and stared at his sweaty body for a full five minutes. She looked down at his wound and winced. It looked real bad...

She had to help him! She had to.....She decided to pretend he was an ordinary human being , who didn't do any awful sin , like kidnap her.

Right now , he was just another man...she had to help.

As carefully as she could , she grabbed a knife from his boot and began to cut away his sleeves , to reveal the wound . It wasn't deep , she inspected. 

Quickly , using her skirt , she ran to the lake and filled her skirt with water and came back , washing his wound. She soaked a piece of cloth and rubbed away all the dried blood until the wound was clean. She then ripped strips of cloth from the bottom of her dress and wrapped the wound as tightly as she could. 

After all that was done , she soaked another strip and started to peel off his mask. Sweaty chestnut hair flopped onto his forehead and a pale face was revealed.

She was about to lay the cloth on his forehead when she halted , staring at the boy's face. He had to be no older than sixteen , seventeen! And...he looked so familiar...she had seen him before...

Suddenly , the sweaty boy jolted and Sakura squeaked in surprise. His eyes flew open and amber eyes pierced her own. Suddenly , the memory came back to her.

The boy across from her window....

The boy.....she had dreamt about....

The boy....

~~~~~****~~~~

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING? THERE IS A LIFE ON THE LINE HERE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE ANYTHING???"

The passionate voice shot off the walls of the conference room , and the long table full of advisors and people who worked for the Kinomoto Industry jumped. Two men sat at the front of the table , one of them furiously red.

" WHY HAVE WE HIRED YOU FOR? GET SOMETHING DONE!" He shouted , banging his fist on the table , knocking down coffee cups that lined the perimeter of the table at the force.

" Touya , son , calm down." Fujitaka said , his voice weary and tired.

Touya glared at the people around the table and it seemed like they all shrivelled under his glare. " How dare you even be here! Do you all want to be fired?? Unless you get something USEFUL done..."

One of the advisors timidly stood up and Touya glared full force at him. 

" What do you have to say??" Touya growled.

The advisor shook and said scared , " We have done as much as we could , Mr. Kinomoto , sir. We have found that the culprit has indeed come from the underworld...we are not sure which group , however...."

He winced as Touya opened his mouth to yell something else , but Fujitaka had put a restraining hand on his arm , so Touya settled down to just glaring.

" What else have you got??" Touya grimaced , his voice full of spite and pain.

" Well....since we know that they are in the forest , we have sent as many soldiers as we could to scout the area...but the wood is too large and we have not come up with a trace yet....we have inspected Sakura's room but nothing has been left..."

Touya looked like he was going to explode but Fujitaka slowly shook his head. Touya leaned back in his chair , sulking. Fujitaka cleared his throat and folded his hands on the table.

" Is that all that could be done?" he asked.

The advisors nodded , and the spokesperson said , " We'll scout the forest over and over , and check with all your rivals.....we will do as much as we can , sir."

Fujitaka bowed his head , holding back tears. His daughter....his only daughter...kidnapped!?! What would Nadeshiko say??

~~~~***~~~~

As Nadeshiko lied on the floor , gasping for breath , Fujitaka bended over her , his eyes wide with fright and worry.

" Your not going yet , your not!" Fujitaka said grimly , his eyes filling with tears.

Nadeshiko slowly shook her head and smiled at her husband , sadly. " I am leaving , Fujitaka. Remember , I will always love you....." 

Fujitaka felt a tear roll down his cheek. " I love you too , Nadeshiko...please stay...I need you..."

Nadeshiko smiled saddened. " I'll always be here...in your heart. Take care of Touya and Sakura for me.....Make sure nothing bad befalls them..."

~~~~~*****~~~

Fujitaka shook his head , sadly. I have failed you , my Nadeshiko. I have failed you....

" Advisors , trusted employees," Fujitaka started , his voice grim and firm, " You will do EVERYTHING in your power to make sure my Sakura comes back home...I want everything done , fingerprints , scouts , interviews , I WANT IT ALL! I want information here next week , is that clear?? Your job is on the line!"

" But....But.." The brave spokesman sputtered , but Fujitaka flashed him a warning look so strong , his mouth shut so fast , his teeth clicked.

" You will get information by next week...no matter what..." Fujitaka said firmly looking at them all straight in the eye. 

The advisors all nodded , their eyes wide with surprise. Touya patted his father on the back , knowing the torment going on inside of his father. He just didn't know how bad...

~~~~~~*****~~~~

Sakura whimpered as he jolted up from his resting position , his eyes trained on her. She rushed back , as he stared at her. She felt fear flood her veins as the man in front of her continued to look at her.

Suddenly , his gaze broke off from hers and stared at his wound. His amber eyes widened in surprise at the bindings. Sakura used this as a chance to move , inch by inch away from this dangerous man.

The amber eyed man looked back at her and then back at his wound and then back at her. The cold look in his eyes softened for just a second , and Sakura's heart stopped.

Just for a heart beat.

Suddenly the man crawled over to her and Sakura's eyes widened. He looked down and then stared past her shoulder.

" Thank you."

The voice made a shiver run through her spine. _Thank you..._That wasn't right! No kidnapper ever said thank you to the people they kidnapped...

Sakura felt herself respond , even though her brain shouted against it. " Your welcome..."

The kidnapper nodded and then suddenly got up and went over to his bags. He held his arm in one hand , and his face contracted in pain. Sakura felt her heart reach out to him and then she held back. 

What the hell??

Why was she feeling compassion for this evil , evil man??

The man walked over to her again , a bag in his hand. He crouched near her and Sakura suddenly saw a flash of silver around his neck. Sakura wondered what it was.... a necklace of some sort...probably stolen.

The stranger coughed and handed her the bag. Sakura stared at him strangely and looked inside the bag. Folds of jewellery , perfumes and dresses was all that filled the bag. She looked up at him and he jutted his chin at the lake.

" Wash up....I'll make some food."

With that sentence , he walked away , searching through the other bags for supplies. Sakura stared at him , confusion seeping through her body.

Why was this...man being so nice to her?

Why did she feel like being nice to him??

Who was he....

Sakura just shook her head and headed for a secluded spot to wash up. She stripped down and felt a feeling of relief go through her as she washed over the dirt and grime and sweat that had weighed down her skin. She could feel the energy seeping back into her.

But the only thing on her mind was those amber eyes...those bright amber eyes......

a/n: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I AM! I REALLY REALLY AM! I know , I know , so late late late laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate posting! It's just that I got really really big writer's block on this story , and I was like , omg. I know where this story is going , but writing it was just the hardest parts...

Again , I am sorry!

SO SO SORRY!

AS SORRY AS ANYONE CAN BE! FORGIVE ME!!!!

PLEAAAAAASE!

( oh and review)

And forgive me!

Lol ,the next chappie will come out soon! aight? I promise! Hope you liked this one!

__

~starjade~


	6. Truth

****

Chapter Six

Teardrop of Twilight

****

Card Captor Sakura

__

~starjade~

****

Truth

Sakura could smell food sizzling on a fire as she came back from her bath , uncomfortably dressed in a fine silk dress. This dress wasn't suited for the wilderness , she thought angrily. Couldn't this guy at least bring her some cotton dresses....

Sakura smacked herself on the forehead. Okay , here she was , thinking that she was on a leisurely vacation. SHE WAS BEING HELD HOSTAGE , FOR GOODNESS SAKE!  
But still...

Her footstep slowed down as it neared the campsite. She peered through the trees and spotted her kidnapper , crouched over a small fire , mixing something in a pot. Wow , he came prepared , she thought sarcastically.

Then she gave him a once over. He had changed already , into brown slacks , a white shirt and a white vest. His chestnut hair had been washed and now was shining , free of the sweat and grime of yesterday.

Sakura could feel her heart catch and quickly she scolded herself. She carefully began to walk into the clearing and the man jumped at the noise of the twigs that crackled under her foots. He turned around to her and she could feel his eyes appraising her before he whirled around and concentrated on the pot again. 

Sakura felt the silence stretch on as the sun heated her back. She could see that the man had made some kind of a makeshift camp in the shade. She grimaced at the look of it. Two bedrolls , a blanket and a couple of boxes. Nothing for the wind or the rain. 

Sakura wanted to punch herself again. Here she was , acting once more like the pampered idiot from before.

She bunched up her skirts as the man continued to not even speak a word.

" Um...Hello??" she finally said , wincing as her voice came out louder than she wanted it to. " What should I do?"

" Sit down."

Great. Sit down. Okay , she could do that....She grabbed a grimy log and grimaced as her beautiful silk skirts touched the log.

After she was settled , she watched him stir carefully. His eyes were hidden by his bangs as he bent over the slightly bent pot. Strangely , she didn't feel the fear that she should've been feeling. He was a kidnapper for god sakes...

And she felt like she was on some...adventure.

Shockingly , Sakura suddenly was given a flashback.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

She ran the rest of the way to her room , losing the calm dignified facade that she had showed to her father. She collapsed , trying to hold the tears back , willing herself not to cry. Crying did nothing to help her. She gazed out the window from her futile position and wished that someone would take her away from all this. 

Suddenly something caught her eye. There was someone staring out the window in the hotel , a couple of yards away. The white lace curtains fluttered and Sakura gasped.

It was a boy , looking lonely as he stared out the window. All she could see was chestnut hair , as she peered at him curiously. The person tugged something deep in her heart , causing a warmth to go through her veins. 

She knew staring was rude , but she _couldn't help it......_

~~~~~~~~~****

Sakura raised her hand to her mouth and let out a horrified squeak. She....she was the one to blame! She had wished for it....she had wished for this person to take her away..

The chestnut haired boy shot his head up and looked at her strangely. He didn't say a word but Sakura just smiled , shakily at him.

" I'm okay.." she whispered. The boy stared at her for a couple of seconds and then shook his head , looking at the pot once more , giving it one last careful stir.

~~~~~~****~~~~

Syaoran felt his heart pound in his chest. He could not believe it. He had actually done it. He had actually kidnapped a girl. And he succeeded....with a bullet in his arm to show for it. 

The girl was pretty. Really really pretty, though she looked older than the portrait showed her to be. 

Yet he knew it was the same girl. Even if the two different images looked different , he would've known. They had the same eyes..

The same emerald eyes...that held so much in those green depths it was amazing..

Which was why Syaoran never looked into her eyes.... He was afraid of what he might see....

He was shocked to see that this girl didn't protest at this whole kidnapping thing. She sure as hell protested the day he captured her....but for some reason , she seemed to...accept him.

She damn well saved his life too!

Why....why would she save the life of her kidnapper?

Syaoran glanced at the girl once more. She had a sad look in her eyes and Syaoran felt a jump in his heart. He shook his head quickly. Think clearly , Syaoran. It's not the time to go soft!

You have to deliver her soon...but how? Your injured , there's no way you can keep her on a saddle for that long without her getting suspicious! Right now she had the edge...and she was still sitting there! She could've escaped and he would've been helpless!

The soup was ready. He carefully poured it into two bowls and handed one to the girl without looking at her. He sensed her nod and smile.

Together , they ate in silence.

After they had eaten , Syaoran got up to start working on their bedding arrangements once more. Sakura's voice stopped him.

" What's your name?"

Syaoran halted. He could feel his shoulders tense but he remained silent.

" Please , at least tell me your name!"

Syaoran said not a word.

Suddenly Sakura walked over to him and stood in front of him , hands on her hips. Syaoran quickly turned his eyes downwards , determined not to look at her.

" Hello , my name is Sakura Kinomoto , daughter of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto. What is your name?" she asked , her voice gentle yet firm.

Syaoran sighed. There was no way of refusing her.

" Syaoran."

He turned to move away from her but she ran in front of him again. " Syaoran?? That's a nice name...what's your last name?" 

Syaoran stared at the her dress. It really was too fancy to be in the wilderness with.

" Syaoran Li."

Sakura frowned as she let him walk away. Li...Li....wasn't there a prominent family in Hong Kong named Li? Something tragic happened to them...she remembered her father telling her something like this....but she couldn't remember...

~~~~~~****~~~~

The room was dark, and a low drumming was heard in the corner. Water dripped from the cold ceiling and a few cracks in the makeshift wall let in rays of dusty light that created shadows upon the grimy floor.

A single chair sat at the front of the room , decked in jewels. A cloaked man sat upon it , his eyes droopy and wrinkled with old age.

" He has gotten the girl , master," announced one of the boys , bending low before Delix.

Delix showed his decaying teeth as he smiled grimly. " Where is he?"

The boy shivered. " We are not sure of this. After he had captured the girl , we have reports that he was injured. He may be in the forest , recovering."

Delix frowned. " What?"

The boy shuddered again , fear clear in his blue eyes. " There is a possibility that he may be in the forest recovering-"

Delix's eyes flashed and a gnarled hand shot out from the folds of black moth eaten cloth and grabbed the boy by his hair. The boy shrieked in fear. He only appeared to be eight years old , or so and a look of horror rested in his huge blue eyes.

" I want Syaoran Li now! Understand me , filth?" Delix growled into his face , and the boy got a good look at Delix's face. He writhed , shaking back and forth in Delix's grip. 

Delix smirked. " You got spunk , boy. Too bad it won't do good here...Take him away to the dungeons , no food for three weeks."

Two heavily clad warriors stepped forward and wrenched the howling boy away. Delix snickered. Right. This was what gave him so much pleasure n life..

But where was Syaoran? He had to be here....He had to! He would go through the royal initiation , rumoured to be worse than any torture the torturers in the dungeons could do.

" Guards!" Delix yelled. Four guards rose to attention , bowing down to their knees and then saluting Delix.

" I want Syaoran found NOW! Bring him back....with the girl..." Delix wheezed ,his voice filled with malice and a tone of insanity. The guards nodded and headed out. Delix leaned back in his chair. 

Syaoran will be found...along with the girl...

~~~~~~***~~~~

" WE'VE GOT SOMETHING!" 

The voice echoed through the walls and down the corridors of the mansion. It rang through the halls , the first excited voice to ever ring in these halls in a long time. Fujitaka hurried to the front parlour , as a short , stocky man ran through the door , pushing the door man out of the way in his haste. He held up a sheaf of papers in his hand.

Touya burst in gasping , his eyes alight with anticipation. " What? What have yu gotten?"

The short man bent over , gasping for breath. " Hold up for a bit."

Touya's eyes narrowed and he made a reach for the papers but the man held it out of reach , a gleam in his eyes.

" Nope , I get to tell it to you first!" The man said gleefully.

Fujitaka rolled his eyes , his heart thumping fast. " Just tell us now , short and quick. Did you find information about Sakura?"

Touya butted in , " And the low down , no good dirty pig ass kidnapper?"

Fujitaka elbowed his son. " Touya! Watch your mouth."

Touya grimaced. " That bastard deserves it..."

Fujitaka ignored him and nodded to the fidgety man. The man grinned as if he was in the spotlight. 

" After the meeting , our advisors , detectives and all the police worked hard to find some clues , any clues to the kidnapping of your precious daughter , Fujitaka. She sure was a beautiful girl..."

" Get to the point , Mandel..." Touya growled , threateningly.

Mandel gulped. " Uh...well , we decided to search the area around yours more thoroughly. We found in the hotel next to yours these papers thrown out in the garbage that I'm sure will help you!"

Fujitaka's eyebrows scrunched up in concentration as he took the sheaf of papers from Mandel. Touya looked over his shoulder as Fujitaka saw a whole booklet on them....a map of their house , a key , even appointment times...

" Appointment times..." Fujitaka mumbled. His eyes widened. " This is for the foreign delegate...he was supposed to come today...."

The man nodded , eagerly. " We have suspicion the kidnapper was posing as the delegate..."

Fujitaka nodded , slowly. " That makes sense...what was his name again?"

He looked to Touya who shrugged , lost. Mandel looked crestfallen as this was a thing he did not know. Fujitaka searched the corners of his brain , trying to remember the delegate's name...

This was for his daughter...

" I think it was..." Fujitaka started , his forehead crinkled in concentration.

" I think it was something to do with Li..."

~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~

Syaoran stared at Sakura from the corner of his eye as they settled down to sleep. The stars were bright against the dark blue sky , and a shiny moon shone through with a dreamlike luminosity.

Sakura stared at the bed rolls and winced. " They're is only one blanket.." she whispered to herself as she lay self-consciously on the bed roll. It was uncomfortable and she could feel the rocks and pebbles and grass underneath poking into her back.

What do you expect? A feather bed?

Sakura groaned softly as the cold wind bit her arms causing goose bumps to run straight up and down her arms. She covered her arms with her hands and rubbed them up and down trying to produce some heat. 

Syaoran was still straightening out the camp when he realized that there was only one blanket. He peered at Sakura who was shivering visibly. Syaoran looked where he had positioned his bed roll. Twenty feet away from her....

Great.

Just great....

Syaoran reluctantly picked up his blanket and trudged over to Sakura. Sakura didn't notice him as he spread the bed roll beside hers and laid down on it. He took the blanket and then covered both him and Sakura with it.

Of course , Sakura had to jump and shriek with surprise.

" Shhh!" Syaoran growled and Sakura blushed.

" Sorry...." she said , shrugging apologetically. She lay back down and was never more aware of his presence behind her. He was so close...he was sleeping beside her for goodness sake....

It would make it hard to escape , she thought.

The moonlight shined down on the two and a flash twinkled from Syaoran. Sakura suddenly remembered Syaoran's necklace. During the day , she had seen it so many times. It kept on slipping out of his shirt , and she found that it was a locket of some sort...

For some insane reason ,she wanted to see who was inside it....who did he keep a picture of? His girlfriend? His beloved or maybe even his....wife....

Sakura felt her heart clench at the thought and she frowned. What the hell...she must be getting sick!

Quickly she whirled around on the bed roll and nearly shrieked again when she saw Syaoran was awake. His amber eyes were staring straight at her and when she had turned around he had backed away in shock.

" Hey....Syaoran?"

Syaoran stared at her , confusedly. " Yes?"

" Can I see your necklace?" 

" No."

" Please?"

" No." 

" Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Syaoran , might I say , was very , very surprised. " Uh...noooo...."

Sakura pouted. " Please? Or I'll bug you all night!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. Okay , there. This girl must have a touch of insanity in her. Talking like this....to a kidnapper? He glared. " NO!"

Sakura seemed to shrink and Syaoran settled back , satisfied. Suddenly her hands crept around his head and yanked the necklace off.

" Hey!" he yelled and Sakura giggled , quickly opening the locket.

She raised it to the moon , wrenching it away from Syaoran's hands. She peered at it closer as the moon's rays hit the picture...

She gasped.

It wasn't a picture of his girlfriend , or his beloved or his wife...

It was a picture of a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes...

It was a picture of _her..._

a/n: WHAT WHAT? WHO"S GOOD! WHO's GOOD! WHO UPDATES? WHO WHO WHO? WHO UPDATES!

THATS RIGHT!

IT"S STARRRRRRAJAAAAAAAAADE!

HAHAHAHAHA!

lol, really , hoped ya liked this chapter , send in suggestions , ideas , comments pleeeeeease! i need helpie , kelpie! So send them in and dont forget to ....

Whats the magic word?

REEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!

hahahaha!

__

~starjade~


	7. Lost

****

Chapter Seven

Teardrop of Twilight

****

Card Captor Sakura

__

~starjade~

****

Lost

Sakura stared at the necklace for a long time , her eyes blinking hard. A picture of her...there was no denying it. 

She blinked a couple of times and realised her jaw was wide open. She shut her mouth quickly and peeked at her kidnapper from the corner of her eye. He was looking down and she felt dread rush through her veins.

He was a highly trained professional....

He had a mission and that was to kidnap her...

And he had a picture of her in a locket...

Holding the locket tightly in her hands until her knuckles turned white , she stared at Syaoran trying to peer into his soul. She thought she had saw something.. different inside this criminal...

" Your just a kidnapper , aren't you?" Sakura whispered , her eyes wide and sad.

Syaoran stared at her shocked as Sakura silently handed the picture back. Syaoran took it and draped it around his neck once more. 

He felt hurt flow through his veins and he groaned silently. **Hurt? **Why would he be hurt by what this GIRL said? He was just a kidnapper...

Sakura fell down against her bed and closed her eyes tightly.

That locket...with the picture of _her..._

She could not get this out of her mind. He just needed a picture of her to find out who she was , of course....yet the locket....the locket was such a romantic piece....meant for a beloved , a wife , a lover....

No matter how much she hated it , she could feel that silver lining of pleasure over the fear and she closed her eyes tightly. 

He was just a _kidnapper..._

~~~~~~~****~~~~~

" Li?" Mandel asked , his eyes wide. " I've heard that name before..."

Fujitaka glanced up, confused. " You have? But where? The only Li I know is that Chinese family in Hong Kong..."

Mandel nodded. " Exactly."

Fujitaka's eyes grew wide. " What do you mean? That family was attacked a long time ago , there are no survivors!"

Mandel smiled slowly. " Well , one of them survived. It was actually the butler , Wei that survived the tragic accident. He isn't blood related to the family, so I guess he was spared. And there is a rumour that another survived..."

Touya asked eagerly , " Who?"

Mandel said , " It was the youngest....a boy , I think. He was to become the next leader of the Li Clan. They never found his body..."

Touya yelled, exasperated, " That could mean his body burned! There's a perfectly good explanation for why they couldn't find his body!"

Mandel shrugged. " The fire wasn't meant to burn , it was meant to stop the lungs with the smoke....in fact , the fire did not reach the inside of the house , rather , it burned the outsides and the smoke from the fire was what killed the family."

Fujitaka and Touya stared at him with wide eyes , hope seeping into their hearts.

Fujitaka asked , his voice low , " You think it was him?"

Mandel shrugged. " Perhaps. Perhaps not. We're going to have to go deeper into this."

Fujitaka set his shoulders. " Whatever I can do for my daughter...I will do it. Tell us what we should do , Mandel!"

~~~~~~****~~~~

The camp was tense , and an uncomfortable exterior wrapped the campsite in a cloak of darkness. A heavy air hung over the camp and both habitants kept a careful distance between them.

Sakura could not stand it. She did not help Syaoran as he cleaned up the camp , nor did she look at him when he asked her short answer questions. She did not speak to him , she did not acknowledge his presence , she just stared out at the lake with sadness in her eyes.

Syaoran kept doggedly working on the camp , ever aware that they would not last with the meagre supplies they had. He also carried a heavy heart , which he could not explain. Every time she ignored him...he felt a jolt in his heart and he wanted to pound it out of him.

What was he feeling? He could not explain it.

When he had imagined this kidnapping , over and over in his mind , he imagined Sakura to be a sniffling brat and he was to be in control. They would camp in the woods for one day and then he would bring her to Delix.

This was their _third _day in the woods.

And Sakura was _not _a sniffling brat.

And he was not in _control_.

Why had everything gone wrong? It probably was because he was not experienced in kidnapping and he knew that Delix would be very mad at him , if he knew what was happening.

He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. She was crouched near a tree that outlined their camp. Her head was down and her auburn bangs hid her face. Her shoulders were sagged and he felt horrible.

Syaoran didn't like these regretful feelings he was having. He was the heir to the Underworld! He was strong , cold , serious , unforgiving , icy and stoic-

Syaoran shook his head. Not now. He couldn't think about these things now. Quickly , he got out a pot and took out one of their last portions of soup. He just had to busy himself to stop thinking...altogether.

Sakura stared at her knees , thinking. He was just a kidnapper , someone who was ordered to kidnap her for ransom , or whatever they wanted. She was just going to be brought to some leader and who knows what horrible things they might do to her?

That made her shudder. No , she couldn't do this! She had to get away! If she stayed, she'd never see Touya , or her father , or Tomoyo...

That made up her mind. Carefully , she looked up towards Syaoran. He was bent over a pot , totally engrossed in what he was doing. Carefully , Sakura tore off the bottom part of her dress , so it was knee length. Now her dress wouldn't make as much noise...

She tied back her hair and took off her shoes , putting it in her hand. She got up slowly and crept towards the pathway they had come. Carefully , she crept away , farther and farther from the campsite , until she could hear the grunting of the horse. She looked at it , contemplating. 

No , she couldn't take the horse....she'd have to escape by foot. 

Something tore at her heart as she looked back at the camp site...she felt some sort of feeling tugging her to go back. It was such a strange feeling , she dismissed it easily. 

She looked out at a pathway that she thought was right. Then she started to sprint. Now that he couldn't hear her , she could make all the noise she wanted.

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~

Syaoran stared at the bubbling soup , dejectedly. No , it didn't work. He was still thinking , still thinking about those emerald eyes , her laugh , her cheerful smile...

God , this wasn't right!

How could he , the cold hearted criminal , feel such....feelings for this girl?

Syaoran shook his head and stared at the pot. It was ready. Carefully , he took it off the fire and placed it on a rock. He turned to Sakura , to call her for lunch , but his heart dropped.

Sakura wasn't there....

Syaoran stared at the spot where she had been.

Where was she??

Syaoran got up , and walked slowly around the camp site. She wasn't anywhere , she wasn't hiding among the trees, or changing , or near the bedrolls...

His heart thumped with fear and worry. What if something happened to her??

" Kinomoto? Kinomoto? Sakura? SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU??" He yelled , scared now. He raced to the place she had been and stared at the empty spot. No footprints...wait...

As he peered at the ground , he could see a faint tracing of a foot , a bare foot , leading out of the campsite...

Sakura had _escaped._

~~~~~~~*****~~~~

Sakura ran through the bushes , sprinting as fast as she could. She knew that he had probably found that she was gone , and was probably looking for her now. Damn it , why didn't she take the horse?

The twigs scraped at her face , the leaves slapped her arms and the mud sunk her feet down till she was nearly fighting to get out of it. 

But where was she going?

Sakura was just running blindly through the vast forest , not knowing one inch of direction. She was just going with her instinct...which as everyone knew , wasn't much. She had actually felt some trust for a kidnapper? What kind of instinct was that?

She stopped , panting. The forest was dense , the trees towered above her. The sunlight reached her only with trickles of light. Sweat coated her forehead and her brow , and she quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand.

Could anything get any worse?

She started running again , scared now. What if she was lost forever? What if she could never find her way back home? She would die of starvation and the cold in this cruel and tormenting forest...

Finally , Sakura broke through the forest , into another clearing. It was a beautiful spot, a river gushing through the meadow like clearing , sunlight pouring like baskets of butter and a bridge that crossed the river.

Sakura panted , staring at the bridge. She never remembered this when Syaoran was riding her away from the house....

Sakura collapsed on the green grass. Now , she felt longing for Syaoran. She wished she was back at the campsite , strangely , safe and sound.

~~~~~~****~~~~~

Syaoran stared at the footprints, his amber eyes wide and shocked. She had escaped? But why? What could have made her go?

Your a kidnapper , you idiot. What other reason is there?

Syaoran smacked his head , groaning. Oh , he was a good kidnapper , alright. He had let his one captive get away!

He had to find her!

As he ran through the trees , he felt a strange sensation in his heart. He was worried about her. He didn't know what might happen to her. She was just a teenage girl , after all , and a pampered one , which made it worse. 

It was his responsibility to take care of her and look what happened?

As Syaoran reached the place where the horse was tied to a tree , Syaoran halted. Take care of her? He was going to send her to a crazy underworld leader , who no doubt , will do horrible things to her.

Take care of her....hmpf! He was sending her to hell!

Syaoran ran a hand through his chestnut hair and made up his mind. He'll go find her and then he'll sort through these confusing thoughts.

He swung himself up on the horse and dug his heel into the horse's side. The horse neighed and started to canter out into the pathway. 

He would find her....no matter what!

~~~~~~~~****~~~~~

The carriage rumbled on the roadside , it's wheels rolling over and over as the horses rode out of the city. Two riders sat contemplating in the carriage.

Fujitaka sat in the plush seats , dressed up in his finest. A sleek black top hat rested on his head and a walking stick held tightly in his hand , he looked rich and in control. Which was exactly the opposite.

Fujitaka felt as if he could not control anything , anymore. His own daughter , kidnapped! Right under his nose! He had never been this ashamed before. He missed her sparkling emerald eyes , her cheerful voice and that smile that reminded him of Nadeshiko everyday...

Touya sat beside him , his jaw clenched in anger. He could not believe it. Someone had kidnapped his sister. He never had enough time to spend with her anymore because of his job , but now , how he wished he could've spent more time with her!

But he still would have the chance to do that in the future...

The Kidnapper will pay!

The carriage rumbled through the busy streets as Fujitaka turned to Touya.

" What do you think this butler will say?" Fujitaka asked , stroking his chin.

Touya shrugged. " Whatever. I don't really care. I just want to hunt that kidnapper down , and make sure that he dies for what he did to my sister!"

Fujitaka gripped Touya's shoulder. " Don't get like this! That would be too dangerous! We have to plan , we have to know everything about this person , before we go and try to get Sakura back. We have to find out who ordered this kidnapper to kidnap Sakura , find out where she is , everything!"

Touya sighed, his shoulders sagging. " I know....but I'm so angry!"

Fujitaka leaned back. " I am too....What would Nadeshiko say? She's probably so angry with me now , for letting Sakura out of my sight..."

Touya shook his head. " I think Mother would understand , father. Don't worry."

Fujitaka looked out the windows as they got closer and closer to their destination. 

" I hope so..."

a/n: I love you all for reviewing! REVIEW MORE, AIGHT??? I need reviews to help me live! LIVE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPY! lol! Hope you liked this chapter , send in your comments, suggestions, whatever! What do you think will happen next?

Keep on readin , my peeps.

And remember....

I love you.

* thought I'd say review , eh?*

* hahahahahaha*

BYE BYE!

~starjade~


	8. Feelings

Chapter Eight

****

Teardrop of Twilight

Card Captor Sakura

__

~starjade~

__

Feelings

Sakura got up slowly as she inspected the place. It was beautiful of course , but something was off. Something was wrong with this scenery...

Suddenly crashing and stomping was heard behind her and Sakura's heart stopped. She stumbled back as two large men emerged from the bushes behind her. 

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she made a sound of fear. How many bad men came here in this forest? It seemed to attract these kind of men!

The men were disgusting , broad shouldered , muscled men with dirty beards and greasy hair. One of them held a rifle and the other held a gleaming knife. Sakura's eyes grew wide with fear as they turned and looked at her.

One of them grinned and nudged the other guy. The guy said something in a dialect she couldn't understand and then they both guffawed. Sakura inched away from the tall , scary men , wishing that Syaoran would save her.

How ironic was that. Here she was in front of two evil looking guys , wishing for her kidnapper to come and save her. Sakura could feel tears rise to her eyes as she looked around herself for an escape.

" Hey , little girlie!" One of the men growled in broken Japanese. He walked over to her and crouched on the ground staring at her body. " Your a pretty one , aren't you?"

The other massive man laughed as if that was the best joke he had ever heard and the one in front of her grinned. Yellow teeth smiled at her and Sakura cringed. 

The man grabbed her wrist and she yelled out in horror. The man grinned and stroked her hand as if he thought it would calm her down. " Don't yell , little girlie. Just tell me your name , alright?"

Sakura stared at him in horror and then with her other hand , punched him straight in the nose.

The man howled in surprise and let go of her wrist. Sakura leapt up , and shot off , but the other man had suspected this and grabbed her around the waist.

" Where are you going?" He growled in her ear , his stench choking her. Sakura struggled against him , screaming for all she was worth.

" SOMEBODY HELP! SYAORAN , PLEASE! HELP!" She yelled , before the man clamped a hand on her mouth. 

" Fool , get up! Lets get her tied up!" The man yelled at the man who was on the ground , clutching his bloody nose. The man got up from the floor and smacked Sakura on the face.

" You little wench!" He yelled in her face and Sakura whimpered in fear. There was no way of getting out of this as the man took out some rope and began to bind her wrists.

~~~~~~***~~~~~ 

Syaoran galloped through the forest , his eyes wide and worried. Where the hell was she? He had been following her footprints , where she foolishly imprinted in the soft soil. It was easy to track her here , but all of a sudden , her footsteps seemed to vanish. 

It was as if she had taken flight and flown to the sky. 

Syaoran looked up from the footprints and saw a wall of bushes and trees. Maybe she had entered the bush. But there was no sign of it ...

Syaoran trotted the horse to the other side and felt his heart sigh in relief as he saw an entry way made by a careless human. She did go through here! But there was no space for the horse. Syaoran climbed off the horse and quickly tied the lead to a nearby tree. 

Now , he carefully went through the entry way , making as little sound as he possibly could.

Until of course , a shriek of fear ripped through his senses.

Sakura...

Syaoran leaped from his crouch and ran through the bush , not caring that he was making so much noise , someone a mile away could hear. He finally burst out into the meadow.

Two bulky men , had tied up Sakura and were leading her across a bridge over the river. 

His eyes narrowed. " GET AWAY FROM HER!"

His voice was loud and harsh and the men stopped , twisting around. One of them smiled and dropped Sakura on the middle of the bridge.

" Look here , idiot. We've got a new prize!" he growled as Syaoran ran towards the bridge. 

The other man grinned and cracked his knuckles. " You got that right!" 

Sakura screamed , " Syaoran! Watch out!" 

Syaoran jerked to the side as one of the men came at him with a knife. Concentrating on the knife , he let the years of being an underworld thief take over. He ducked under the man's fist and kicked his stomach.. He rolled under his legs and kicked the man's back , making him fall over. 

Suddenly , the other man tackled him from behind , and wrapped an arm around his neck. Syaoran bit the man's arm as hard as he could , making the man howl in pain. He aimed a punch at the man's nose and then socked him in the jaw.

He sensed the other man come at him and he twisted around in a martial arts kick , throwing him off into the water. 

A resounding splash was heard and Syaoran whirled around to the other man who had a bloody nose. He socked him the belly , making him fly backwards towards Sakura who was trying to wrench out of her binds.

Suddenly a crack went through the air and Syaoran's eyes widened. The force of the man's weight had broken the fragile bridge!

" Sakura!" he yelled , as the bridge began to stagger and break. 

Sakura screamed as the bridge fell into pieces , dumping all three of them into the icy water. Syaoran floundered in the water , his heart beating fast as he rose to the surface , searching for Sakura. She was nearly drowning and he swam towards her as fast as he could , grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to the shore. 

As they both scrambled onto land , Syaoran pulled the bindings off Sakura's wrist and feet. Sakura was gasping hard , her hair plastered to her forehead , her clothes soaked and heavy. Her teeth was chattering with fear and her eyes were wet with tears. 

She turned to Syaoran , who was soaking , but his eyes held a far off look , and a muscle tightened in his jaw. She tried to feel fear in her heart , but she couldn't. All she could feel was gratefulness and a warmth that spread a blanket over the iciness in her veins. 

" Thank you , Syaoran..." she whispered finally , as the birds began to tweet once more and the leaves began to rustle in the wind. The silence was foreboding and she wondered what had happened to the two men that had tried to kidnap her. 

Syaoran jerked and glanced at her. " It's alright." He said gruffly.

Water dripped from her hair as she stared down at her hands. " You know , I was just so scared. I didn't mean to run away , but with that portrait , you reminded me....you reminded me that you were just a kidnapper , needing some ransom money , or whatever."

Syaoran stared at her as she took a deep breath trying to continue. " I don't know how I forgot that you were just a kidnapper....strange , really. You were just so trustworthy , and when I ran away and was captured by those other men , all I wished for was that you would come."

  
She shivered and let out a little laugh. " You proved you were trustworthy , didn't you? You came to save me....even if it was because you were scared that they might get the ransom money , instead of you."

Syaoran stared at her , his heart hammering in his chest as she wrapped her arms around herself. " If I had a choice....to be kidnapped by those men , or by you...I would choose you. So I won't run away anymore. I'll stay with you."

She looked up into his eyes and Syaoran could feel a thunderbolt shock his body as those emerald eyes gazed into his. He felt the sudden impulse to reach for her cheek , to touch that smooth skin and run his hands through her auburn hair and kiss away those tears that threatened to run down her cheeks...

He blinked and quickly rose. " Your welcome," was all he said , a blush staining his cheeks. 

Sakura blinked as well , her heart thumping hard in her chest. That moment...that moment when she had looked into his eyes...

She had felt as if she had finally found what her heart had been looking for all these years.

~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~

Fujitaka walked towards the small cottage house. Touya was right behind him and Fujitaka felt his blood rush through his head , making him feel dizzy. Maybe this man would help him track down the man who had taken his daughter.

He rose his hand and rapped on the door three times. 

He heard sounds of footsteps inside the house and the door swung open, revealing an elderly man , his hair greying and his eyes full of age and wisdom.

" Yes?" he inquired , his eyes requesting an answer.

Fujitaka coughed. " Hello , Wei. We have come here from Japan , needing some answers about the tragedy that happened in the Li household. Is it alright if we ask you these questions?"

Wei looked both men over. Touya , with determination lining his mouth and Fujitaka , age and sadness covering his eyes. Wei smiled. These men deserved the truth.

" I have never told this tale to anyone before. Yet I believe....I believe you men deserve to know the truth behind the Li Tragedy."

Fujitaka blinked as Wei moved aside to let Fujitaka and Touya in. " Come in , my friends. Be ready to hear my tale....as never heard before."

~~~~~~~****~~~~~

Sakura rustled around in her bed roll as she tried to find a good spot to rest. Finally , she gave up and settled down , staring up at the stars. She had never done this before. She had never slept in the open , feeling the wind and staring at the velvet sky that was scattered with dots of light. 

Her eyes moved to the moon and she felt her heart sigh with serenity. The moon was full and luminous. It made her want to sing with happiness. All these new experiences , these new risks that she was taking!

Before , she was hardly allowed to go outside! Now...everything was different. 

Finally , Sakura decided to get up and look around. She grabbed the blanket and stared at Syaoran's bed roll. He wasn't in it...Sakura looked around.

He was staring out at the water , which shimmered with the moonlight, sitting alone on a rock. She felt her heart jump and she made her way to him. He started a bit as she settled herself next to him. He stared at her for a few seconds before he turned his attention back to the water , a red blush spreading over his cheeks.

Sakura sighed and wrapped the blanket around herself more tightly.

" What are you doing out here?" she asked softly as the water lapped over the rocks silently.

" Thinking."

Sakura nodded. " What were you thinking about?"

" Stuff."

Sakura sighed. He didn't want to talk. She felt herself sag a bit , but stayed silent. They sat together in a companionable silence for a couple of minutes , before a chilling wind swept over the two of them. Syaoran shivered only a bit , but Sakura noticed.

" Syaoran-" she started then she stopped. Carefully , she took the blanket and wrapped it around Syaoran's shoulders and moved a bit closer towards Syaoran , so that she could share the blanket as well.

She felt Syaoran jerk with shock at the action. Sakura herself was surprised. She was sharing a blanket with her kidnapper. Quite strange , she thought to herself. Syaoran sat tense as Sakura yawned , feeling sleepy. It was really late , and she could feel her eyelids flutter with exhaustion. 

Before she fell to sleep , she muttered , " Syaoran? Did you really save me because you wanted the ransom money , or did you save me because you were afraid I would be hurt by those men?"

Syaoran blinked and his heart nearly leapt into his throat. What kind of a question is that?

Finally, he answered back , " I saved you...because I was scared you might be hurt."

He winced and turned to Sakura to see her reaction. But she had fallen asleep before he answered , her head laid comfortably on his shoulder.

Syaoran flinched at the warmth it had sent to his ice rimmed heart. What was going on?

a/n: HI! thankies so much to the reviewers that are reviewing! thank you to the readers that are readin and the starjades that are starjading??? Okay , writing , updating , same thing!

PLEEEEEEEEEASE review and tell me wat ya think , aight? Or I'll choke....and choke even more....choke two times....choke three times...

R....E...V....I....E...W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luvyalotz , ~starjade~


	9. Moving

__

Chapter Nine

****

Teardrop of Twilight

Card Captor Sakura

__

~starjade~

__

Moving

Sakura awoke with a start. She had the most eerie feeling of comfort, of warmth and....of acceptance. She twisted around and gasped. She was wrapped in a blanket with her kidnapper!

She froze , fear trailing in her veins. He was leaning against a rock , his eyes closed peacefully , his chestnut bangs falling into his face in soft waves. Sakura felt the fear diminish.   
He looked so...happy when he was sleeping, she thought to herself. I wonder what he dreams about.

She watched him for a long time , just studying the shape of his nose , the eyelashes that rested on his cheeks and the slight rise and fall of his chest. She never thought she could be so interested in another human being...but now , she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

Suddenly , her kidnapper started and Sakura let out a squeal of surprise. She jumped to her feet and quickly backed away as Syaoran started to wake up. She hurried about , grabbing a pan and the food bag that was growing pathetically low and planted herself in front of the fire , pretending that the whole time , she was actually working on breakfast.

Syaoran had jerked awake and looked confused until he spotted Sakura. He then made his way over , grabbing the blanket on the way. 

" What are you doing?" he asked shortly , a red stain on his cheeks. 

Sakura glanced up at him , a bit nervously. " Oh , I'm just cooking breakfast..."

Syaoran's eyebrows narrowed. " Then turn the pan right side up."

Sakura looked down. Low and behold , the pan was on the wrong side and Sakura quickly turned it over , flushing with embarrassment.

" I knew that..." She trailed off , her face red.

Syaoran shook his head and then turned to the food bag. He let out a sound that sounded almost like a groan and then hurried about the campsite , packing away stuff. Sakura watched him with raised eyebrows as he packed what little possessions they had into two small packs.

" What are you doing?" She asked , her voice full of curiosity.

Syaoran looked up at her. " We're moving out. We're going to the city."

~~~~~~~****~~~~~~

Fujitaka settled into the couch , holding a cup of tea in his hand. Touya had declined the tea and sat on the couch with tension in his eyes. He was worried for his sister , as Fujitaka was....but Touya had much more courage and youthfulness in him...as well as a lack of restraint.

Finally , the elderly former butler walked into the room and settled into an armchair facing the two men.

" Sorry it took me so long , I had to let out the dog....so , what is it you would like to speak to me about again?"

Touya leaned forward. " The Li Tragedy....what exactly happened?"

Wei's eye's changed. " The Li Tragedy....It's quite a horrible experience for me to remember and it took me quite long to grow accustomed to living without Yelan or Futtie or Sheifa or Syaoran..."

Fujitaka raised his eyebrows. " Syaoran...is that a boy's name?"

Wei nodded, his eyes narrowing a little. " Yes....but in order for you to understand , I'll have to start from the beginning."

Fujitaka settled back. " Go on."

Wei coughed , and leaned back as well. 

" It all started when Yelan's husband died. He was the leader of the Li Clan, a powerful man with powerful authority over all of Hong Kong. In a way...he controlled Hong Kong. There were many rumours as well that this clan has magic...but lets not get into that. Yelan was left alone to raise four daughters...and a son. A son who was the heir to the Li Clan."

" Yet the Li Clan had enemies...who were jealous of the power , the enormity of their clan. The Li's were nice people and back then , Hong Kong prospered. Yet when the enemies grew powerful , their confidence level rose. And they attacked. First by sneaky signals....killing one of the aunts , and then one of the elders. And finally , like a grand finale , they burned the house down. Shooters all around the mansion , picking off the people who survived."

  
Fujitaka asked , confusedly , " How did you survive?"

Wei wiped his brow. " I wasn't in the fire. I was out home for vacation...now I wish I never left. If there was one thing I could do to save them.."

Touya interrupted, " I heard of rumours of a survivor.."

Wei's eyes grew lively once more. " There are rumours that Syaoran , the little one had survived. But I don't see how."

Fujitaka carefully ventured , " Who was this grand enemy?"

Wei narrowed his eyes. " Why , it's the enemy of all good people of China and Japan. The Underworld. More specifically , Thornker. Delix Thornker."

~~~~~~****~~~~~

Sakura straggled behind Syaoran as they climbed their way through the forest. 

" Can...We...Stop....for....A....Break?" she panted out as they climbed a huge mountain. Syaoran called it a hill. 

Syaoran just snapped out , " No."

Sakura had grown used to his one worded answers and conversations. He didn't talk alot and man, was he serious! She didn't think she'd ever seen him crack a smile before....well, she didn't have a good memory , but she was sure that the cold , serious face of his had never seen joy before.

Well , it seemed like it anyways!

Sakura finally dropped at the top of the tall hill , all her possessions clanking on the ground. She was only carrying one pack , and Syaoran was carrying three , but she was such a sheltered girl , she hardly ever walked for so long without a rest!

Syaoran glared at her. " Get up!"

Sakura glared right back. " Look , Syaoran , I have been walking for nearly 15 straight hours-"

" Ten."

" Without a break at all-"

" Five breaks."

" and here your snapping at me and yelling at me , and what am I supposed to do , follow along like some puppy dog??"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " In case you've forgotten , I'm the kidnapper here!"

Sakura blinked at him. " Yeah , but your one of those....good kidnappers who are nice to their captives! So let me have a rest for goodness sakes!"

Syaoran let out his breath. " Why , when we're a hundred yards away from the town we'll be staying at?"

Sakura blinked at him again and then turned her head. At the bottom of the hill , she saw a brick wall and then a town , full of houses and lights and cobbled streets and women in fine dresses and cloth umbrellas...

" We're finally here!" she squeaked out.

Syaoran nodded , a bit reluctantly as Sakura yelped with joy and began to run down the hill. Unfortunately , she tripped on the hem of her gown and fell over , tumbling down the rest of the way.

When Sakura got up , spitting grass out and picking it out of her hair , she heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Laughter.

Syaoran was laughing. A smile spread across those serious features and laughter , pure laughter came from his mouth.

Sakura just stood there , entranced , covered head to foot with grass as Syaoran ran down the hill more elegantly than she did, a smile still on his face. Even if he was laughing at her , it still gave her a warm feeling in her chest , and she almost felt dizzy as he walked up to her , amber eyes shining , a smile broad on his face.

Her heart was melting.

" That was so funny! You just fell and tumbled down the hill like a huge ball of skirts and petticoats! I nearly had a heart attack!" Syaoran sputtered out and instead of being offended , Sakura smiled as well.

" It was funny , wasn't it?" Sakura remarked , staring into Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran's smile sort of melted off his face as he looked back into her emerald eyes. Something changed in them and Sakura blinked.

" Well , lets go , shall we?" Syaoran coughed , and turned away, face red.

Sakura nodded , confused , as she followed Syaoran to the guards. They stood at the front of the gate and Syaoran exchanged some words with them and then the gates opened up wide.

Sakura skipped in front of Syaoran , her eyes wide. She knew how she must look to all the fancy ladies, mud on her skirt , grass still stuck in her hair and dirt on her face and hands from climbing through the forest. She didn't care though.

" Where will we be staying?" Sakura asked as she stared at a lady flirting with a soldier. They looked like such a fanciful couple....like those couples in Tomoyo's romance books.

Tomoyo...that thought struck her in her heart. Tomoyo , her best friend. She wished she could tell Tomoyo about all the things that had happened to her. How she was kidnapped and dragged into the forest , and how Syaoran ended up being good and nice and how he created a tingle in her body from head to foot when ever he looked into her eyes...

" We'll be staying here," Syaoran said shortly. They were standing in front of a grubby hotel , the name ' Stewart's Hotel' breaking and chipping. It looked hideous and run down. Sakura recoiled.

" We'll be staying here?? This looks so...unsanitary!" Sakura blurted out.

Instead of being offended , Syaoran had a wicked gleam in his eyes. " You'd be surprised!"

Sakura stared at Syaoran , wondering what the hell he was talking about. She followed him into the hotel and they entered a small , cramped room , and a pudgy woman behind a counter.

" May I help you?" asked the woman.

Syaoran held out some gold coins. " One of your finest rooms , with two beds and an adjoined bathroom , please."

The pudgy woman raised her eyebrows. " Are you sure you don't need one bed?"

Syaoran flushed. " Two , please."

The pudgy woman chuckled and handed him some silver coins. " In through that door and my son will show you to your room."

Sakura followed Syaoran reluctantly. She really hated this. Whenever she went to town , her father always got a five star hotel , with the finest rooms , and delivered foods that were finer than the food that was served in her own home!

Syaoran opened the door and a small boy greeted them. He led them through a dark hallway and opened another pair of doors. Light exploded at Sakura and she blinked, raising an arm to shield her eyes.

Soft music reached her eyes , a lot of yelling and dancing and the gentle clink of glasses. 

" Oh my god..." Sakura whispered. This room was magnificent. There was a ballroom , with a gold encased pub and finely table clothed tables that each had two candles , a bouquet of flowers and waiters , waiters dressed in black and white...

" Told you.." Syaoran whispered.

There were common folk all around , no one dressed overly fine except for the waiters. It was like a five star hotel....for the common folk.

The boy had led them up the stairs and to their room and Sakura was sure her heart had leapt into her throat as she saw the room. It was finer than her own room , with two canopy beds , rose petals scattered on the sheets , bay windows that let in a soft breeze and candles and sweet incense set on the gold designed tables. A balcony , even a small bar of their own...

" Ugh , she gave us the honeymoon room!" Syaoran grumbled. Sakura blinked and realised that the rose petals and the pink canopy beds and the candles were supposed to give off a romantic atmosphere.

" The honeymoon room? Why would she do that?" Sakura asked and then flushed.

" Who knows.." Syaoran mumbled , his face red as well. He dumped his packs on the floor and stretched.

" If your hungry , go downstairs and eat. I'll be right with you."

Sakura shrugged and walked out the door. She was confused. Something was happening. She never felt this way before. This emotional ride was too much for her. Every time she was around Syaoran, a spread of feelings would rush through her body.

Happiness , Eagerness, Fear , Anger , Passion , and a sense....a sense like she was falling.

And she was too scared to answer....what she was falling into.

~~~~~***~~~~

" Delix? Who is this Delix?" Fujitaka asked , his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Wei rose his eyebrows. " I would have thought you knew Delix....he's one of your biggest enemies."

Touya growled. " Whoever he is , I'll be sure to take him down! Messing with my sister.."

Fujitaka and Wei both looked at Touya. " What do you mean , Touya?" Fujitaka asked.

Touya rose his arms. " Isn't it obvious by now? Delix ordered the burning of the Li Kingdom...a suspicion the Li Kid survived....Delix takes the kid....trains him to be a killer...and this Li Kid takes my sister!"

Fujitaka rose from his chair. " How did you come to this conclusion?"

Touya growled , " I've done my own investigations..."

Wei asked , " What do you mean?" 

Touya put his hands behind his back. " While I was in Hong Kong on the business trip , a troublemaker tried to pick my pocket. I grabbed him and asked him where he came from. The Underworld , was what he told me. I grabbed my wallet back and he asked me for some coins. I told him no of course, but then he told me some useful information..."

Fujitaka asked eagerly , " What information? Who was this boy?"

Touya smirked. " His name was Monks. And he told me this Syaoran Li...He was to be the Next High Order Captain...after Delix retires."

a/n: Ouch! Smart Touya , eh? Is that good for our budding couple , or no? Your choice , peeps! Please review , or no chappy! I love you all , honestly , but sometimes this love needs to come both ways!!! REVIEW! I NEED YOU!

Lol , review and I'll update , aight? Also , tell me what you think will happen in the future and your suggestions , aight? Luv yall!

latez , 

~starjade~


	10. Dancing

****

Chapter 10

Teardrop of Twilight

__

Card Captor Sakura

~starjade~

****

Dancing

" The two have come back from their mission successful , Master."

The messenger boy shook as Delix looked hard and carefully at the young boy. He smiled , nastily.

" Finally. Took them long enough. Enter."

The two broad shouldered , filthy men entered the room. They smiled greedily as they spotted Delix and walked up confidently up the carpe t. Delix scowled in disgust.

" Master." They both said , monotonously. They bowed their heads and knelt down in respect.

Delix growled, " What have you found?"

One of them rose his head and grinned. " Sir , the mission you gave us has come back completed! I think you'll be quite happy with the news we have found out..."

Delix narrowed his eyes, annoyed at his cocky tone. " Tell me quickly , and it'd better be good , or your off to the dungeons!"

The man shuddered for a second and Delix leaned back, satisfied. At least he was scared..

" Master....we were walking through the forest, and we saw a girl on the hills. Quite pretty she was, with emerald eyes and auburn hair and a fancy dress. We knew it was her...but Syaoran wasn't with her."

Delix's eyes grew interested. " What are you saying? Hurry up and you'd better not be lying!"

The man trembled. " We-We tried to get her to come back with us , since Syaoran wasn't in sight. We thought if Syaoran couldn't do the task, we'd might as well get her for you. Bu then Syaoran came charging at us and we were surprised. He hit us and we were even more shocked at what happened after. 

" Master...we saw him comforting the girl....sir, we followed them afterwards. They set up camp in the forest and they are planning to leave for the city. And....and , we have reason to believe Syaoran has developed feelings for the girl."

Delix leapt up. The whole crowd in the room jumped in surprise and horror as the hooded man howled, " WHAT?"

The man shook even harder, but the triumphant, greedy look in his eyes was hard to miss. " Yes, master. He and the girl were talking civilly, even...intimately. We saw them hugging and , master...we think he might be in love with her...." He trailed off and tried to hold back a smile as his master grew even more livid at his sentence.

" Syaoran....Syaoran has feelings for Sakura...." Delix whispered, his voice low and dangerous. The crowd knew now Syaoran was in for it. Only two of the Underworld has ever betrayed Delix's orders...and it wasn't a pretty sight. Both them and their families were brutally murdered......

" Wh-What shall we do, Master?" The filthy man asked.

Delix whirled around and his eyes shown from the shadows beneath his hood. " What shall we do? WE SHALL FIND THAT BASTARD AND BRING HIM AND THAT FOOL HE WAS SUPPOSED TO KIDNAP BACK!"

  
Here his mouth twisted. " And if your story is true...Syaoran will be punished thoroughly.."

~~~~~~***~~~~~

Sakura looked around the room, curiously. It was full of boisterous energy and happiness and Sakura couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto her face. 

Men sat at a bar, calling for more wine and women dressed in flounced dresses danced with worker men. A small band was playing on the stage and Sakura smiled. Syaoran was right...this place didn't exactly match the one she had saw outside. Never judge a book by its cover , was the famous quote. 

" Aren't ya gonna dance?" A woman asked her, grinning. Bright red paint covered her lips and her eyelids were covered with blue colour. Blond curls framed her heart shaped face and Sakura smiled.

" No, I don't think so..." Sakura replied.

" Oh come on! Tis great fun when ya get on the dance floor an' dance a lil bit!" The woman protested.

Sakura shook her head. " I'm quite content to just watch you all.."

The woman grinned. " Ya wonna get a taste of what we belles are like , unless ya dance with us! Now come on!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd of giddy dancers. 

Sakura yelped in surprise as people grabbed her hands , pulling her around and around the dance floor. For the first time , Sakura was made aware of how much she was missing out! All the parties she had been to, required refined dancing, with quite little energy and laughter. None of this shouting and jokes and hospitality these people showed.

Sakura felt herself relaxing as she joined in the dancing. She swung herself , twirling and moving her feet as if she were one of them. After quite a few high dance numbers, the band switched to slow songs and the couples started out on the dance floor.

Sakura, red faced and giddy with laughter, fell back from the dance floor and collapsed in a chair. She didn't know how she had survived without so much happiness and freedom...

" Having fun?"

The voice startled her and she whipped around. Cold amber eyes met her and she reddened.

" O-Oh yes , this place is wondrous! I've never had so much fun in my life!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

The corner of Syaoran's mouth tilted. " Good..."

~~~~~~***~~~~

Sakura wasn't quite aware of it, but Syaoran was having quite a troublesome time. Right now, he was trying to make quite a big decision.

Whether or not to hand Sakura in.

He had secretly watched as Sakura jumped and danced in the big crowd. She was bright and happy and most of all...innocent. 

Syaoran felt like shoving all the world's troubles, all the world's fears in her face, all the things had seen , experienced, the sound of a man being tortured, the sound of a scream as a mother saw her children killed and-

But then again, he never wanted her to see it...any of it. He wanted to keep her innocent and happy...just the way she was.

What would Delix do to her? Syaoran thought. Why did he need her? For ransom? Or something else...?

Syaoran looked down and gritted his teeth. He had to! He had to hand her in! Otherwise.. he'd never be High Order, and he would never lead a satisfactory life, with the Underworld hunting him down, destroying all opportunities and chances for happiness.

A muscle jumped in his jaw as he made his decision. She had to go. Tomorrow, they would leave for Delix's headquarters, and there, he would knock her out, drag her in, and that was the end of his job. He would control all of the underworld and-

" Syaoran?"

Syaoran jerked. Sakura was standing in front of him, her emerald eyes wide with concern. Syaoran felt something tug at his heart , but he stifled it, and glared at her.

" What?"

Sakura stared at him. " Are you okay?"

__

Stop staring at me!! " Yes, why?"

" Well..."

" What are you two standing around for?" a burly man cried , punching Syaoran's arm playfully.

Syaoran growled and his fist clenched. Doesn't this man know who he was? He was Syaoran Li, the heir to the leader of the most feared Underworld conspiracy there was...

" What do you want?" Syaoran hissed.

The burly man didn't notice his tone, nor did he notice who exactly Syaoran was. " You two get out there and dance! This is a happy night for us all , so get out there and have some fun!" He grabbed the two of them and pushed them onto the dance floor.

__

Uh oh...

Syaoran glared at the burly man, unaware of the intimate couples dancing around him. "Who the hell does he think he is, that lunatic!? Nothing in his head, but fluff , that's how all of those people are-"

" Syaoran!" Sakura protested. " Just dance , will you?"

Syaoran froze. What did she just say? He turned to face Sakura, slowly. " Huh?"

Sakura laughed, her laugh washing through Syaoran like a wave. " Dance. With. Me!"

Syaoran's eyes widened with horror. " Oh no, Oh no , you can't mean , I can't , what the-" He backed away while stammering his excuse, wondering how this girl could have so much courage to stand up to him like this.

Sakura grabbed his hand as he went to leave. " Wait!"

Syaoran's cheeks reddened. He was falling in the face of the enemy. The world's sneakiest and most cold man was falling.

" Let me go!" Syaoran attempted a low, dangerous growl, but instead it came out as a squeak. He winced. Great. Just great.

  
Sakura giggled. " It's not hard. Just one dance."

Syaoran yelped as she put her hand in his hand and grabbed his other hand, laying it on her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered, " Now, Dance."

Syaoran felt like wrenching away, glaring at her and screaming some obscenities that was sure to make the whole room wince. In fact he had opened his mouth to do just that...but then he saw the look in her eyes. Those emerald orbs that got him every time...

So, instead of walking away , like he should've done, he found himself moving back and forward to the music and felt himself holding her closer.

" You just have to make me , don't you?" Syaoran said gruffly.

Sakura smiled brilliantly. " Of course. You wouldn't have danced with me , if I hadn't made you."

Syaoran looked away. " After this, I'm leaving."

Sakura grinned. " Okay."

They moved back and forth, their bodies close and in sync. Their shoulders relaxed and their feet moved to the music. Syaoran found that his eyes were closing with an unknown bliss and gripped Sakura's hand tightly. 

The smell of her intoxicated him and he breathed in slowly. She was perfect. Someone who wasn't afraid of him, someone who taught him things he had never known before...

Another song played and Syaoran didn't notice. The two kept on dancing and the tug at his heart grew. 

All that filled his view was her face, those eyes, that sweet smile and those amber locks he longed to run his hand through. The feel of her body against his made him melt within and he couldn't think any sensible thoughts anymore.

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and it seemed natural. He let go of her hand and put his hand around her waist. She clasped her hands together around his neck and all of it seemed perfectly alright.

Until of course, the song was over.

The band struck back into a fast paced song and roars were heard around the room, as those who were waiting on the sidelines , jumped onto the dance floor. Sakura and Syaoran were startled back into reality and let each other go , like they were on fire.

" Sorry." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran stared back at her. " It's alright...We'd better go to sleep. It's getting late."

Sakura nodded slowly and with one last fleeting glance, disappeared in the mass of dancing bodies. Syaoran felt his shoulders sag and his head droop.

What had just happened?

~~~~~***~~~~

Wei rose his eyebrows at Touya. 

" You sure of this information? You sure it's reliable?"

Touya glared. " I'm damn sure it's true information. Now, we infiltrate the Underworld, grab the leader, ask them WHERE THEY ARE KEEPING MY SISTER!"

Fujitaka let out his breath. " It's not that easy, son."

Touya leapt up, with a shout of outrage. " What do you mean? My sister is being kept by the Underworld, we have to get her back!"

Fujitaka buried his face in his hands. " Son....we have no idea where the Underworld is , nor the allies they have. The Underworld is big, really really big. They have a lot of hidden allies that could be our allies as well. We could be stabbed from every corner, and who knows how many men they have?"

Touya growled, " So your saying, lets just leave Sakura to her own devices??"

Fujitaka let out his breath. " No....we just have to think this through, get our own allies, find where this underworld is, calculate the number of men they have and what connections they have..."

Touya let out an exasperated breath. " That's going to take years! We have to do something now, RIGHT NOW!"

Fujitaka shoulders sagged. " We'll figure this out at home , Touya , but for now-"

A door slammed. Fujitaka rose his head and found that Touya had left. He leapt up and ran to the door. 

" Touya??" 

The carriage had already left, the horse's hooves pounding at the dirt and raising a cloud of dust. Fujitaka took a deep breath. Who knows what Touya might do? He had a hot temper and his protectiveness of his sister might get him into quite a sticky situation...

Wei had arrived beside him. " Fujitaka..."

Fujitaka turned to him. " Yes?"

Wei looked down. " If you can...If Xio Lang is alive...please don't hurt him unless it is absolutely necessary...I want to see him , just once. I've survived on those rumours of Syaoran being alive...please...please.."

Fujitaka gripped the man's shoulder. " I'll try, Wei. I'll try."

a/n: SORRY! I know it took me a loooong time to update, but it takes me forever to write chapters for this story! I'm really bogged down with homework and all these extra curricular activates and...woo! I'm keepin busy! I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can , but in the mean time , review , aight?

Luvyalotz,

~starjade~


	11. Leaving

**__**

Chapter Ten

Card Captor Sakura

****

Teardrop of Twilight

__

*starjade*

Leaving

Sakura leaned on the balcony rail , trying to calm herself. It was two hours after midnight and she had woken up, restless and sweaty. All that ran through her mind was...Syaoran. The Kidnapper...god, how could this have happened? All she had wished for was an adventure...

What she had gotten in return was...this. This emotion that swept through her like some, disease, that made her tingle inside, filling her to the top with an exquisite sensation unlike any she had ever experienced.

What did this all mean?

Staring at the coloured sky, she wished to understand these feelings. And how they involved Syaoran.

Shaking her head, she turned to go back inside but a figure standing at the door, staring at her with an intense gaze that startled her and caused her to yelp in shock.

"Sy-Syaoran , hey, wh-what are you doing up?" Sakura asked, aware that a blush was spreading across her cheeks.

Syaoran stared at her.

" What are you doing up?" He asked back.

Sakura took a deep breath. He was really good looking, she mused. The messy chestnut hair, the hardened body and the cute smile and those sparkling amber eyes...

" O-Oh, I just came out for some fresh air..." Sakura trailed off.

Syaoran came over beside her and rested his forearms on the balcony rail.

" Then that's what I'm doing too," Syaoran replied.

Sakura stared at him, then turned quickly. Better not let on that she had feelings for him-no, no, no feelings, just an attraction, a simple attraction.

" Syaoran? Can I ask you a question?" Sakura hesitantly put forward.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. " That depends on what the question is asking."

Sakura gulped. " W-Why did you kidnap me?"

The silence between them stretched like a tight rubber band. Sakura felt her hands shake with the dangerousness of asking such a question and she clasped her hands together behind her back.

Syaoran was looking down at the city, his hair ruffling in the wind, his eyes cold and steely. " I don't think that question is appropriate, Kinomoto-"

Sakura felt a bubble of anger rise inside of her. " Appropriate? Look , Syaoran , there were many times that I could've ran away, could've informed someone that I was Sakura Kinomoto, the kidnapped daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto. Yet I trusted you. Now I want the answer and I want it now, Syaoran. Don't try to keep it from me."

Syaoran's jaw clenched tight. " Kinomoto-"

Sakura said seriously, " Tell me."

Syaoran glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and then sighed. " My boss. He wants you. For a reason, I don't know. Maybe for ransom, maybe for causing a little scare in the city so that people would fear the Underworld more...I have no idea."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. Syaoran? He...He was part of the Underworld? " You work for the Underworld? But why would your boss choose you to do this mission without any help?"

Syaoran averted his gaze. " Because I am to be the next leader of the Underworld."

Sakura gasped. " So-So your going to have to hand me in?"

Syaoran nodded slowly.

" W-What will they do to me?"

Syaoran shrugged.

" Syaoran! You c-can't let them take me! I-I thought that you might be working on your own, just for a little money or something, but this-this is huge, this could cause a lot of damage to my family and-and they might-" 

Syaoran watched her face carefully.

" Yah, Sakura. Your right. They might kill you."

**********

Touya shook the man's hands firmly, a smile appearing on his mouth for the first time in days.

" Thank you, Constable. I hope you'll be able to complete this task in the time allotted for you."

The Constable grinned back. He was a man in his early thirties and a fierce glint in his eyes told Touya he was as passionate about the task as Touya was.

" It will get done. You have my word," The constable said, and with one last tip of the hat, disappeared in his carriage. 

Touya turned back to the house, a satisfied expression on his face, only to meet Fujitaka who stood with his arms crossed at the doorway.

" What are you doing, Touya?" Fujitaka snapped, as soon as Touya came up the stairs.

Touya shrugged innocently. " I was just telling the Constable to carry out a mission for me. That's all."

Fujitaka's eyes narrowed as he followed Touya back into the house. " Touya, listen to me. You can't do this! If what Wei tells us is right, then we have a good enough lead. This is only a boy we're dealing with, not some hardened criminal! Let's make a plan that won't get him locked behind bars for the rest of his life!"

Touya turned towards his father, eyes blazing. " This boy your talking about abused my sister and kidnapped her and who knows what he's doing to her now? That boy IS a hardened criminal, did you not hear? He works for the Underworld, for god's sake, and Sakura is probably in their clutches already!"

Fujitaka retorted, " No , she isn't, because there hasn't been any ransom note or even just some small sign of gloating. I know the leader very well, Touya, and gloating is what he does best. The Li kid still has her and what we need is to find them, without causing this big war to explode! You don't know what your dealing with!"

Touya burst out, " Yes I do! The Constable will charge the boy and police raids will attack the Underworld at the suspected locations. I will be among all of the raids and I'll find our sister! At least I'm getting something DONE, Father!"

With that, he whirled away and stormed up the stairs. Fujitaka stared after his son, his eyes filled with worry. He knew what was going through his son's mind, for Touya had always been overprotective of his sister. Now he probably felt like he failed her and wanted some vengeance. 

Fujitaka looked around himself and set up his mind. While his fool hardy son was raiding all the Underworld locations, he'd do a secret mission of his own.

He'd find his daughter and this boy......wherever they were.

*******

Sakura turned white. She tried to breath in and out, but it wasn't working. Her throat seemed to close up as she stared back into Syaoran's cold eyes.

" A-And your willing to let them do this?" Sakura finally wrenched the words out of her.

A corner of Syaoran's mouth lifted slightly.

" I am part of the Underworld, you know..." Syaoran remarked, letting his words hang in the silence between them.

" S-So that's all I am to you? Some ticket to be the next leader of a criminal organisation?" Sakura choked out. She wondered dimly why she was so hurt by this, why his expression tore up her heart into shreds.

She didn't feel anything for him!

But then why...why...

Syaoran let out a bitter laugh. " What makes you think otherwise? I kidnapped you, knocked you out a couple of times, brought you miles away from your home!"

Sakura stared at him, her blood boiling. She knew he was right. Why did she think otherwise?

She glared at Syaoran and spit out, " Fine then. Have it your way."

Syaoran's eyebrows lifted with surprise as Sakura raised her hands and pushed him with all her might. He stumbled back in shock as she bolted into their room. She ran with all her might out the door and down the corridor, down the stairs into the ballroom and out the door into the mangy check-in room and out into the fresh air. 

She ran and ran down dark alley ways and wet streets lit by kerosene lamps on tall posts. Finally, she ran out of breath and collapsed on a bench, breathing hard.

" I hate you , Syaoran Li!" She screamed at the cold night air. " I hate you!"

Tears were running down her cheeks and she didn't even notice. Finally, she caught her bearings and looked around herself. It was a dark city and she could hear glass crashing somewhere and someone crying. She stood up, shakily, wrapping her arms around herself, protectively.

She remembered the last time she was in this type of situation and those two goons had nearly tied her up and kidnapped her for a second time! She quickly started walking away from the bench in the direction she thought was out of the city. She'd probably tell the guards that she was Fujitaka Kinomoto's daughter and they'd contact him and let him know that she was there. 

  
Assured by her plan, she walked quicker, trying to push out the nagging thought of Syaoran. He was probably putting up this facade for a long time. He probably pretended to be kind to her so she wouldn't run away and he'd only saved her because he himself needed her and he probably only danced with her because that person had forced him too.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. He was a clever man, she thought bitterly. He had won her trust and her love-

Love?

God, no, Sakura thought. She did not love him! She'd forget about it once she got home with Fujitaka and her brother. God , she missed them. She wished they were there right then to whisk her off back to their mansion. 

How stupid she was, wishing for a silly adventure. She really botched it up this time-

Suddenly, a cold hand gripped her arm. She screeched in fright and another hand clapped her mouth, pushing her upper lip over her teeth so she couldn't bite.

" Well, look what we got here..." Said a nasty voice. Sakura glanced back and forth frantically as she realised their were four men. One was holding her and three others were looking her up and down, like they were judging prize meat or something.

" We could sell her for a hefty price.." growled one of them, a man with a hairy jaw. He slid a finger down her cheek and she whimpered.

" Yah, a lot of money. Look at her clothes, must come from one of those rich families," guffawed one of them. 

" Really soft skin. Could be quite different from those bear drinkin' lunatics back at the pub.." said the one with the hairy jaw.

" Better not spoil the goods," snapped the one who was holding her. " Just throw her in the back with the rest of them, and none of you better not try nothin' with her, she could get us a lot of money!" 

The man grinned at her, smiling with yellow teeth. " Too bad..."

Sakura felt the man who was holding her shift his hold. " Now, I'm gonna let you go for one second. Don't you dare scream or run away, got it?"

Sakura nodded slowly, and the man's hand slowly lifted from her mouth. With that one move, Sakura wrenched out of his hold and threw a punch that left him howling.

" Get her!" He howled and the other three men leaped at her. Sakura ducked under the man's arms and ran for her life. 

" Help me!" She screamed as hard as she could. " HELP ME!"

  
But the men were too fast and soon they over took her. One of them grabbed her around the waist and the other punched her in the stomach. She groaned with pain but suddenly there was a yell. The man let her go quickly and she fell to the ground.

There was some scuffling and a flash of a silver knife and the sound of feet running. She felt someone pick her up gently and Sakura tried to wrench out of his hold as well. The person let her go immediately and Sakura glanced at the person for a quick second before freezing.

" Syaoran?" Sakura gasped out.

Syaoran was breathing hard, a bit of blood on his shoulder. He shook his head wryly. " God, woman, you get yourself in the most troublesome situations, don't you?"

Sakura remembered the man as his finger slid down her cheek and she shuddered. She stared at Syaoran , as he breathed in and out trying to catch his breath. " Why did you come?" Sakura asked, her voice carrying a tint of coldness in it.

Syaoran blinked at her. " To save you. That's obvious."

Sakura let out a laugh. " You didn't know I was in trouble 'till you got here. Tell me, why did you come after me?"

Syaoran looked uncomfortable and the silence between then stretched. " Look, Sakura, I'm sorry for scaring you. I just...I just wanted to let you know, tell you what might happen. If I let it happen."

Sakura stared at him. " So your not going to hand me in?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. 

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She was almost captured once more and it was all because of her silly wish to go on an adventure. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted that safeness again, the warmth of her house, the knowledge that wherever she went, she was safe. Not about to be kidnapped for ransom, or to be sold.

She burst out, " Syaoran, I want to go home. I want to go home right now. I can't stand it anymore , ok? So let me go!"

The shocked silence after her shout was deafening. " Please, Syaoran. Let me go...please..." Tears fell down her cheeks and she whispered, " I miss my father. My brother...I want to go back home. Let me go back home."

A muscle jumped in his jaw and Sakura could see him wrestling with his mind. " F-Fine. Go home. Go to those guards over there. They'll help you home."

Sakura blinked. " Your letting me go?"

Syaoran nodded coldly. " Leave. Your free to go."

Sakura gulped. For some reason, she had never expected this to come out of him. Slowly, she backed away. "O-Okay. B-bye, Syaoran. I'll remember you. Always."

Syaoran nodded mutely and all of a sudden, his arm went out and clasped her wrist. He pulled her into his arms and all of a sudden, he bent down and caught her lips in his own. His lips were warm and alive against hers and it was all Sakura could do not to faint right there and then.

It just had to get more complicated, was her last conscious thought as he pressed against her, his chest against hers, her arms wound tightly around his neck. Then he pulled away and Sakura's arms fell back to her sides.

" Bye, Sakura..." he gazed at her and Sakura could feel her eyes burning as he turned away and walked off in the opposite direction.

" Bye, Syaoran..."

a/n: Heelo! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but at least we got to the good stuff! lol! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEEEED YOU! Luvyalotz,

*starjade*


	12. Taken

****

Chapter Fourteen

Teardrop of Twilight

Card Captor Sakura

**__**

*starjade*

Taken

Sakura walked up to the guard, her heart breaking. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she thought of her kiss with her kidnapper. What had happened? Mostly, why had he let her go?

She turned back to where Syaoran had walked off, hoping to catch one last glimpse of him, but he had disappeared into the night. She felt her heart thump with sorrow. She knew if she had seen even a glimpse of Syaoran, she would run back to him, because, because-

Well, she didn't know the answer to that yet.

She quickly took fast steps to the guard, brushing away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Now it's time to forget...She thought to herself. Now, you're going home, to Father and to Touya..

Finally, she reached the guards who stared at her confusedly.

" We're not letting anyone out at night, it's quite dangerous out here!" One of the guards said as she reached them.

Sakura shook her head breathlessly. " You don't know who I am. I'm Kinomoto, Sakura."

One of the guards looked confused then he gasped. " Kinomoto? Are you Fujitaka Kinomoto's missing daughter??"

Sakura nodded, eagerly. " Yes, I am! I've...escaped my captor, and I need some help. Will you help me??"

One of the guards talked an in undertone to his friend than nodded. " We'll contact your father. You know how crazy he's been going ever since you went missing?? He's sent out warnings all over the country and neighboring countries as well. He'll sure be happy that he got his daughter back again."

Sakura felt her heart melt with relief as she thought of her father. She was finally coming back home! One of them took her to the wooden house at the side and gave her some hot chocolate and biscuits as they sent a letter out to Fujitaka. 

Finally...she was going home.

Yet why...why was her heart sinking? Why did she feel as if she was missing something, someone-

Those burning amber eyes again. God, could she ever forget him? She leaned back on the straw chair that she was sitting on and stared out into the dark forest. 

Images raced through her head, going so fast she could hardly make them out. Syaoran saving her, laughing , his amber eyes staring at her as he cooked, turning away quickly with a red tint on his cheeks. The dance, as he held her so delicately as if she would break if he held her tighter...and that kiss that blew her away, the look in his eyes , so forlorn.

Sakura shook her head quickly. It was good that she was leaving. Her father must be tearing up inside ever since she had left...

********

Fujitaka paced back and forth. Where did Touya go? Why did he leave so suddenly? 

Fujitaka had come back to the mansion after saying his farewells to Wei, and instead of seeing Touya waiting for him, he met an empty house. He never realized how big the mansion was really, he always had Sakura running around cheerfully, calling out his name, showing him things that she had made or asking questions about life that he couldn't quite answer..

  
Fujitaka sat down hard and put his head in his hands. His daughter was kidnapped, all because of him. Fujitaka was so foolish....

Suddenly, a man came charging into the room, a letter in hand. Fujitaka jolted out of his thoughts and blinked rapidly as the man came running at him, a hopeful look on his youthful face.

" Mr. Kinomoto? We have great news! Come, come quickly!!" The man said excitedly.

Fujitaka gaped at the man's enthusiasm. " What are you talking about?"

The man shoved a hand towards Fujitaka and cried, " Come on! I'll explain it to you later!"

Fujitaka ran with the man to the front door where the police were standing. The police grinned at Fujitaka and Fujitaka's heart beat raced.

" Did...Did you find..." Fujitaka choked out, afraid of rejection.

The policeman nodded and silently handed him a piece of paper. Fujitaka stared at the paper with wide eyes. On the paper, in his daughters loopy handwriting was, Father, I want to come home now. The man who kidnapped me has let me go and I have come to no harm with him. I miss Touya and you so much...please come get me. Love, Sakura.

Fujitaka stared with unbelieving eyes. Sakura...his daughter...was found!!

Fujitaka let out a cry of happiness and hugged the policeman and yelled, " Lets go find my daughter!!"

*******

Delix glared at the wall, his eyes burning with hatred as a man in front of him spoke rapidly and fearfully.

" Th-The man, Kinomoto Touya...he...he captured one of our own and forced the secrets of the whereabouts of Li and the girl. He...He's sent police troops after them and after....after the Underworld. Now our allies are too scared to contact us...some of them are even thinking of breaking their ties with the Underworld-"

Delix leapt up. " WHAT??" 

The man stumbled back and fell to the ground in fright, trembling. " W-W-We n-need to do something, m-master..."

Delix growled, " Our allies are trying to threaten us!! And that insolent Kinomoto boy trying to bring down the almighty Underworld?? How dare he? He doesn't know what he's messing with...And the boy who started it all, our own heir to the Underworld, Syaoran Li..."

Delix spat on the floor and whispered, " He will be punished severely. Send out the men, capture the girl before the Kinomoto bastard gets to her, and bring Syaoran to me!!"

*********

Sakura sat quietly in the room, drinking the hot chocolate slowly so she wouldn't burn her tongue. Her father was coming, they had said, to come take her back home. Her heart was filled with relief and anticipation, but a huge chunk of it also felt a bit as if she had lost something dear. 

As if she was leaving something that meant more to her than anything...forever. 

She really didn't want to analyze those feelings yet...she just wanted to go back home.

Suddenly a thump at the doorway startled her out of her thoughts.

" Who is it?" Sakura asked, tentatively.

" Open the door," said a voice. " Your father is here."

Sakura gasped. Her father was here already!! She got up and straightened her skirts quickly and nearly jumped to the doorway, swinging it open, her eyes bright with happiness.

Then her eyes widened.

It wasn't her father waiting at the door.

It was-

" AHHH-" Her scream was cut off as a hand went over her mouth. A cloth was tied over her mouth and a bag over her head. She felt her hands being tied and she kicked as ferociously as she could but all her foot met was air. She screamed and struggled, but the gag choked her and she knew she was helpless.

" Finally! Delix will be pleased..." Said a gruff voice and Sakura aimed her foot for the voice. HEr foot met a body and she heard a distinct yelp and she tried to bolt, but something hit her head hard and she collapsed into darkness.

**********

" Don't you dare come near me!!"

The ladies all backed away, their eyes wide as Syaoran gulped down another swig of ale. His body was aching and his mind hurt with all the thoughts that raced through it and the last thing he needed was simpering girls all over him, He slumped over the table and banged it with a fist.

He had just kissed Sakura.

And he had let her go.

He had let her _go._

God, how stupid was he? He had just let the girl who was the key to his future go on her own. He could've knocked her out and delivered her right then and there to Delix and got his fame and fortune in seconds. His whole life would have been set...but no. No, his heart had squished disgustingly into mush at the sight of her tears and he let her go. 

" Dammit!!" He swore, and banged the table again. He leaned back and rubbed his forehead. His heart ached strangely and in the back of his mind, he knew he had done the right thing...but god!! How could he have turned so soft??

" Would you like some more ale?" A sweet voice said.

Syaoran glared into a pair of blue eyes. Brown curls framed a sweet looking face and a bust that seemed to want to break free of the corset the girl was wearing. She leaned down and whispered, " Or would you like something else. For such a handsome fellow such as yourself, the first is free of charge."

Syaoran growled and pushed the girl away. " Would you leave me alone, whore??"

The girl pouted. " What, you love another? Are you committed to someone??"

Syaoran shouted, " Yes, I love another girl. Would you leave me alone now??"

The girl blinked at him. " Well, what's this girl's name that got such a handsome man in her clutches??"

Syaoran growled, " If I tell you, will you leave me alone??"

The girl giggled and nodded and Syaoran said through gritted teeth, " Sakura Kinomoto."

Then he froze.

What??

What did he just say?

Syaoran looked at the girl with wide eyes, and turned away quickly. God, no! This could not be happening! Love didn't exist, and he did not just fall in love with a stupid girl who was dumb enough to get into such a mess and not-

God, no.

The girl however had slid into the chair beside him and her fingers crept over his hands. " Well, it seems like she's not good enough for you. Why don't you come along with me..." She trailed a finger up his arm and down his chest and smiled, slyly. " I'll promise you a good time.."

Syaoran leapt away from the girl. " What the hell? Keep your hands away from me, woman!"

The woman pouted once more and flipped her hair. " Oh come on, you know you want to! Last chance..."

Syaoran growled, " I said no. Now get the hell out of my sight!"

The woman stood up and sighed, checking her nails. " You know, you should've accepted my offer..."

Syaoran's jaw dropped. Women these days! " What do you mean?"

The woman suddenly glared at him, blue eyes darkening. " Your in deep trouble, Xiao-Lang Li...Deep trouble."

Syaoran's eyes widened as the men who were sitting around them leaped up, and grabbed Syaoran's arms. No, god no! They were all...they were all part of...

The woman walked up to him and grinned, twirling a blond curl around her finger. The silence between them stretched before the woman let out another giggle, this time filled with triumph.

" You thought I was just some bimbo whore, huh? But I'm not...I'm kind of like you. I work for Delix...but in many ways I'm not like you. I'm not a _traitor_!" She hissed the last word and Syaoran felt a wave of dread envelope him.

Delix knew....Delix knew everything!

He should've known...Delix has spies everywhere! And Syaoran had just blurted out to her that he...that he..

" So you love the girl you were supposed to kidnap? How pathetic.." The girl drawled, lazily, walking around him. 

" She's probably on her way to Delix right now...much good you did for her by letting her go. You could've had fame, fortune...you were to be the next leader, for goodness sake! And you had to give it all up?? For a girl who probably doesn't even love you back!"

The words hit Syaoran like bullets and he looked down, breathing hard. " Look, just....just let me explain..."

The girl suddenly slapped him so hard, he stumbled. The men shoved him back up as the girl spit at him. " You want to explain?? Explain it all to Delix...." She looked him over and grinned at the men. " Meanwhile...let yourselves go, men."

Suddenly, the big beefy men around him started to punch him and kick him. Syaoran retaliated, using his martial arts experience to beat them back, and it seemed to work until one of the men kicked his head and all he could see was darkness.

**********

Fujitaka heard the carriage come to a stop and his jaw dropped. His daughter was taken all the way out here?? The city was a famous one for it's pubs and hotels, but it was quite far from Fujitaka's mansion. Fujitaka felt anger bubble inside him at the fact that the kidnapper had dragged his precious daughter halfway across the country like this..

He got out slowly, his feet crunching against the gravel as he clasped his cloak together tightly against the wind. He looked around curiously, wondering where everyone was.

Suddenly, he heard a groan come from the guard's hut nearby. His heart raced and he quickly ran to the source of the groan. 

He reached the doorway quickly and with his heart pounding against his chest, pushed the door gently. It swung open to reveal a guard, with blood pouring out of his chest.

Fujitaka let out a shocked cry and he stumbled back. 

The guard was breathing hard, his face covered in sweat. " Mi-Mister, y-y-your daughter..."

Fujitaka's face grew desperate as he went down on his knees next to the guard. " What about my daughter? What happened to you? Is my daughter safe? What happened?"

The guard was waving his hand, trying to speak, yet choking on his words.

" D-Daughter, t-taken. U-Underworld...U-Underworld take d-d-daughter, k-kill guard, g-g-g-gone," The guard rasped out, blood flowing like a river in his wound. 

Fujitaka's jaw dropped and his eyes grew fearful. " Oh no, oh dear god, no..."

The guard reached out with a trembling hand and whispered, " F-Find th-them..." Before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the ground once more. His chest stopped moving up and down and Fujtiaka's eyes widened in horror.

" They killed the guards...they kidnapped my daughter...." Fujitaka said, his voice low. He covered his eyes for a few seconds and held back the tears. What were they doing to his daughter right now? He let out a strangled yell as he leaped to his feet. 

" I'm going to find my daughter, no matter how much pain this world will have to go through..." Fujitaka yelled into the night. " Nadeshiko! I haven't failed you yet! I will find my daughter...our daughter..."

With that, he raced back to the carriage, intent on finding his son and helping him, helping Touya any way he could to find his precious daughter.

*******

Sakura groaned, her head hurting as the room around her swirled. She had woken up a few moments ago, feeling cold hard stones underneath her and a shiver went through her.

Where was she?

There were four walls of cold, gray stone and there seemed no way out. High, high above her was a tiny window, probably for some air to come into the suffocating room. Sakura tried to remember, tried to call back the moments that she could remember.

Syaoran...kissing her, letting her go.

The guards, the room, the person at the door.

And then darkness....

Someone...

Someone had kidnapped her!

Her heart leapt into her throat and she let out a strangled yelp. " Wh-Where am I?? Hello?? Anybody??"

She tried to rise, tried to get up, but a swirl of pain thundered down on her head and with a pain filled cry, she collapsed once more onto the hard ground.

" Father? Touya? Syaoran?? Where am I??" She choked out.

Suddenly, the room temperature seemed to lower and goose bumps rose on her skin. A scratching like two stones rubbing together filled the room and suddenly, a stone in front of her disappeared. 

Light flooded into the dark stone room and she squinted her eyes, gasping.

" Hello?" She whispered.

A person entered the room and she huddled in the corner, fear trickling down her spine. " Well, hello Sakura Kinomoto. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

a/n: Heeelo! Hi you guys! Did I take long again in updating?? I really should stop working on so many stories at once, but I kinda like having so many stories to work on. Each one of them are different, and whatever my mood is, I work on that story. Today my mood was teardrop of twilight and lookie here, a new CHAPTER!! *gasp*

lol, I LUV ALL YOUR REVIEWS! You guys are so nice! *wipes away a tear* I luv you all! You guys are so dear to me!! lol, while i rant on and on, pleaaaase reveiw. I love reviews. I love you guys more, but reviews are nice. Reeeeally nice....lol!

Luvyalotz,

*starjade*


	13. Plans

Chapter Thirteen

Card Captor Sakura

****

Teardrop of Twilight

__

*starjade*

Plans

Sakura stared at the person, her eyes wide and her heart pounding against her chest. " Wh-Who are you?"

The person laughed. " Well, hello there dear. Comfortable?"

Sakura felt ice trickle down her spine at the words and the hairs on her arms stood on end. His voice was...there was no other word to describe it, it was creepy! She felt her heart bam against her chest painfully and she wished she could dig a hole and disappear.

" N-N-No, I'm not comfortable! Wh-Where am I?? Where did you take me?? WHO ARE YOU?? Where is my father? Where is Sy-Li??" 

The man laughed again, croaky and disgusting. She could tell he didn't laugh much but something about the situation made him laugh. He walked a bit closer and Sakura caught her breath in fear.

He was draped completely in a black cloak, hooded and dangerous. All she could see was his sunken eyes and that scared her more than anything could.

" What's with the questions? You'll be spending a lot of time here, and I'm sure I can answer them all. But not now. I want to know...know a few things about you first, Sakura."

Sakura wanted to scream. He spoke her name with a greedy tone that made her shudder and fear dripped from her body like water. 

" Pl-please leave me alone...I w-want to be left alone!" Sakura yelled, trying to force determination and command into her sentences, yet she trembled and stuttered. She wished...she wished Syaoran could save her again. She wished her father or Touya would appear, sweep in from nowhere and take her away from this-this man!

The man was clearly amused. " You actually think I'm going to let you go. You must be more dumb than you look. Oh well. That's up to the new High Order Captain."

Sakura looked up at him. " Wh-What?"

The man let out a loud laugh that grated against her skin. " The new High Order Captain. The most powerful man in Asia! The Underworld leader! I think you know him quite well."

Sakura shivered. " Who are you talking about?"

The man leaned down and Sakura saw his sunken eyes in the shadow of the hood and she let out a whimper of fear as he growled, " Mr. Syaoran Li."

**********

Syaoran groaned, his head pounding. He blinked, his eyes bloodshot and his head throbbing. What happened, he thought to himself as he got up. He was in his bed, at the Underworld hideout. He was dressed in his traveling clothes and his whole body ached.

Everything rushed back at him and he had to blink to control the images that flooded through his mind. The kidnapping, Sakura, the city, the choices, letting her go, and that woman who captured him and-

" That wasn't all a dream was it?" He whispered out loud. It sure seemed quite outlandish and suddenly, his mind focused on the locket that he was given in the beginning. He patted his chest and felt something hard and quickly he pulled out the locket from beneath his clothes.

Quickly, he opened it and his heart sighed with relief as he saw the picture of Sakura smiling sadly at him. He sat there, staring at the picture until he snapped it close and looked around him. Dark, dank walls but the bed beside him was empty. Where was Monks?

He got up, his body groaning with the effort. If Sakura was real, if all of it was real, than....than where was Sakura? She was captured! That must mean, she must be here, somewhere...

His heart pounding with fear, he wrenched open the door and stormed down the hallways, but as he was turning the corner, two guards with rifles blocked his way.

" You can't go through." One of them said monotonously.

" I'm going through! I have to talk to Delix. MOVE!" Syaoran shouted, the fear for Sakura growing.

The guard repeated, " You can't go through."

Syaoran gritted his teeth and turned around, running a hand through his hair. Can't go through, huh. His body tensed and he whirled around and leaped into the air, kicking one of the guards heads. The guard collapsed to the ground, unconscious and the other one rose the rifle at him , but Syaoran quickly grabbed the rifle from his hands and slammed it on his head.

The rifle was bent and he dropped it, grabbing the new one from the other guard and ran down the corridor, heading for the main hall. Rushing past hard faced men, he leapt into the main hall, his heart pounding.

Delix wasn't there.

" Delix? Where the hell are you?" Syaoran shouted, not caring what those words might cost him. 

" I'm right here."

The voice brought shivers down his spine, remembered memories and the old fear came racing back as he turned around slowly, facing the man who controlled him his whole life.

" Hello, Syaoran," Delix said pleasantly. " How are you?"

Syaoran's jaw clenched. " Delix, where did you put Sakura? Where is she?"

Delix laughed, and Syaoran winced. " Sakura? Why should you care for Sakura? She's here. And since she's here, you've been promoted."

Syaoran opened his mouth to retort, but then shock coursed through his veins. " Wh-What?"

Delix smiled, grimly. " You've been promoted. I've stepped down from my title as High Order Captain. You are now the leader of the Underworld. Congratulations."

Syaoran opened his mouth then shut it. " But I failed the assignment, I-"

Delix clapped a hand to Syaoran's shoulder and Syaoran shuddered at the touch. " Syaoran, boy, take it while you can! Get up there, on that throne. It's your right."

Syaoran defiantly said, " No."

Delix's sunken eyes widened. " What?"

" No. I don't want to be High Order Captain any more. Give it to M___. Just tell me where Sakura is!"

Delix clucked his tongue. " Too bad, Syaoran. You'll see Sakura, but you have to get on that throne and accept your title. Now."

Syaoran knew he wasn't going to get anywhere and he sighed, gripping the rifle carefully in his hand stepped up onto the throne and sat on the cold hard chair. The people in the room bowed instantly, their heads touching the floor. Syaoran never felt more disgusted in his life.

He had changed. He had changed a lot...ever since he had met her. 

He turned his head towards Delix who was smiling in that creepy way of his. " Now where the hell is Sakura?" He demanded, his eyes cold and icy.

Delix laughed. " Here she is."

Suddenly, a yell from outside the room shook Syaoran's whole body. It was Sakura!! His whole body tensed as two guards pulled in a girl, who was dirty and covered in dust, her hair messy and her face wild and frightened.

As the guards dropped her in the middle of the room, she quickly tried to make an escape out the door, but there were guards standing there as well. Sakura turned back, her shoulders drooping and finally took in the room. 

And saw Syaoran, on the throne, his eyes trained on her, his whole body tensed as if he was going to jump out of the chair.

" Sakura.." He breathed.

Sakura's green eyes widened. " Syaoran?"

***********

Touya stood outside with the boy, Monks by his side. Monks was complaining pitifully, but Touya ignored him. A whole army of soldiers stood behind him, all of them armed and stoic faced. They knew what they were up against. The most feared underworld conspiracy of them all. 

" Touya!"

The cry surprised him and Touya turned around. Fujitaka was waving at him, his coat flapping in the air, looking quite desperate. 

" Father?" Touya said incredulously. " What are you doing here?"

Fujitaka stopped, breathing hard. " Someone told me...they had Sakura. I went to go get her...but by then, they had captured her again and killed the guards that were protecting her. I don't know what's happened to that kidnapper."

Touya's jaw dropped. " Sakura was found? And then recaptured?"

Fujitaka nodded, sadly. " I was too late to save her."

Touya's face softened. " There was nothing that you could do. But there's something both of us could do right now. This boy.." Touya gave Monks a shove. " Is that guy from the Underworld. He knows where it is. And he's going to lead us to it."

Fujitaka rose his eyebrows. " What's going to happen after he leads us to it?"

Touya grinned. " We explode the whole place, after we get Sakura out!"

Fujitaka slapped a hand to his forehead. " That won't work!! Look, Touya, let's get a plan and then go after Sakura."

Touya sighed. " We'll make a plan while we're getting there. The more minutes we waste, we don't know what's happening to Sakura. We don't even know if she's still alive. Come on Monks! Let's get going."

**********

" Wh-what are you doing?" Sakura breathed, her heart pounding. " You're....you're the new leader."

  
Syaoran opened his mouth, but was unable to say anything. Delix let out a laugh. " Oh, Syaoran, Syaoran. Look what has happened to you. From a rich little boy, to the leader of the Underworld."

Syaoran jerked. " Rich little boy?"

Delix seemed unable to stop laughing. " Oh yes! You were the only heir of the most richest clan in Hong Kong. The Li Clan. You were in such a happy family. Four sisters. A mother. Your father was dead however. We killed him. We waited a few years until you grew up, then we killed your family."

Syaoran's face paled. " You....you killed my....my family."

Delix sneered, " Don't worry. You didn't miss out on anything. We chose you to be the next leader. Of course, we had to ruin the Li clan as well, and what better to make their last heir , the heir to the underworld? It was absolutely perfect."

Syaoran's jaw gritted. " You bastard."

Delix smoothed his jaw, and giggled. " Nope, Syaoran. That won't do. See, if the Underworld decides their leader isn't satisfactory, they have all the right to hack their leader into pieces and a new one will be chosen. How do you think I got to be the next leader?"

Sakura could hardly understand it. She just knew that Syaoran's family had been killed and this man, the leader, the horrible man was planning something terrible. But Syaoran...coming from the all powerful Li Clan? The horrible tragedy that had happened twelve or so years ago?

" Look," She said, her voice squeaking in the silence. Everyone turned to her and she gulped. " Look, please, just let us go. You can pick another leader. Just let us go and get on with your lives. Why do you need me? Why do you need Syaoran?"

Delix snickered. " You, my dear, haven't figured it out? Syaoran, from the Li Clan. The most powerful family in Hong Kong. You, from the Kinomoto family. The most powerful family in Japan."

Sakura gasped. " Are you trying to get the two most powerful families to be part of the Underworld?"

Delix smiled nastily. " Not just the underworld. Syaoran here will be the leader. You of course, will be what's keeping him here."

Sakura's face contorted, trying to understand his meaning. " How...why...what?" Sakura murmured.

Delix sneered, " You'll work for the Underworld. Once we have your father under our possession, you'll have to work here. Your brother will work himself to death trying to save you, but that's exactly what we need. Syaoran just has to sit here on the throne. Leading the whole Underworld into the destruction of the rest of the world as we know it."

Sakura yelled, " But why would Syaoran stay here? He wouldn't stay here!"

Syaoran got up. " Sakura, look-"

Delix laughed. " Aw, little Syaoran didn't tell you yet? He loves you, my dear. He loves you."

Sakura stared at him, unbelievingly. No, that can't be it! Delix is lying! " Shut up!" she screamed. " Your a twisted man, you bastard!"

" Twisted, or just smart?" Delix murmured. " Syaoran , first act. Banish her into the dungeons. Give her some treatment. That should turn her around quick."

Syaoran gaped at Delix. " You fucking bastard."

Delix tutted. " What room is there for such foul words? Banish her now."

Syaoran growled, " I won't."

A rifle was swung and pointed straight at Sakura's head. " How about now?"

Syaoran stared at Sakura, and his breathing was ragged. " Don't kill her."

Delix smirked. " We won't...only if you banish her now."

Syaoran jerked, his face contorted." God, I'm sorry..." He trailed off, his voice raw. 

Sakura smiled at him. " It's alright." 

Delix clapped his hands, gleefully. " Off you go!" He said cheerfully as the guards pulled Sakura away from them. Syaoran's face hardened and his eyes went glassy cold. Delix noted the change and his smile grew wider.

" I knew we made the right choice..." Delix murmured, grinning.

**************

" Is this the place?" Touya asked doubtfully. 

They had arrived at a small, run-down shack. It was covered in moss and straw and didn't exactly look like a hideout for hundreds of workers for the Underworld. 

Monks growled, " Do you know what this is going to do to me? To my name? Do you know what Delix is going to do to me??" 

  
Touya grinned. " Well, you're the snitch. Not us. Let's go men."

The trooped into the shack. Inside it was small and crowded, it's walls covered with mud, it's floor covered with excrement and straw. Monks carefully ran his hand over the mud walls. Touya noticed a strange design engraved on the mud. It was so faint that you could hardly see it. 

  
Suddenly, Monks pressed the wall hard. The mud wall slid down fast, and in it's place was a small hole, a metal chamber, only big enough for one person to get through.

" You'll have to slide down." Monks said, matter of factly.

" You little freak," Touya growled. " You didn't tell me about this!"

Monks shrugged. " You didn't ask-"

" I will kick your little ass if you-" Touya started but Fujitaka stopped him. 

" Let's just go, okay?" Fujitaka said, sighing.

Touya got up into the hole. " Alright. Get Monks down here too!" He cried as he slid down the metal chamber. 

Fujitaka swept his hands to the metal hole and grinned at Monks. " Your turn."

****************

Sakura was dragged into a small room, it's walls filled with different instruments of torture. She shivered with fear as she heard small groans come from another room.

" That's the prison," A guard said, the first words that had come out of his mouth since he had dragged her there. " You'll be in it soon."

Sakura shuddered. " You can't...You can't just do this to me! I'm a Kinomoto, like you said! I'm powerful, I'm-"

" The High Order Captain cannot be disobeyed. Severe consequences result if anyone goes out of line," The guard said monotonously.

The other guard looked a bit more fidgety. " She's just a girl," He murmured to the other guard. " Barely eighteen. She won't be able to take it. She's rich and pampered. This is just...wrong."

The other guard glared at him. " What have we ever done that was right?"

The guard sighed. " This is just...a bit more wrong...okay?"

Suddenly a snicker went through the chamber. " You've brought another one?"

The guards both shuddered. " Yes. Do it lightly." The guard said. " It's a girl, young too."

" So?" The thing laughed. " Does that make a difference?"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She was going to get tortured. That was plain and simple. And they weren't going to be easy on her. Quickly she looked around her and saw that the door was open. With quick movements, she wrenched out of the guard's hold and whipped around, racing for the door.

A hand grabbed her arm just as she was almost through the door. She pulled and tried to escape the iron grip, but the person didn't even budge. Finally, she stopped and turned back to the person. It was a small person, hooded and pale. Crooked teeth and gleaming eyes, he scared her more than anything could possible scare her right now.

" Let me go!!" She screamed.

" High Order Captain's must never be disobeyed, " The man cackled and dragged her into the room.

a/n: I am sooo sorry about the late update!! I am getting such a writers block on this story and even though i have a few ideas, id love some suggestions! so please review or email some suggestions or comments to me, aight?

thank you sooo much for the ppl who have stuck by this story. THANK YOU!  
See ya latez,

*starjade*


	14. War

Teardrop of Twilight

****

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Eleven

*starjade*

War

Touya fell onto the dusty floor, face first.

" Owww!" He yelled as another person landed on him.

" Sorry, son!" Fujitaka said as he got up, dusting himself off.

Touya got up as well. " Where the heck are we?" He said softly. Then he got tackled to the ground as the rest of the soldiers came stumbling down the chute.

" OWWW!" He screamed.

" Shh!" Fujitaka hushed.

" I don't think you'd be saying that if a hundred guys were squashing you!!" Touya choked out furiously.

" Somebody might hear us!" Fujitaka said, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Yet it was too late. Somebody already did.

***********

  
Sakura tried to wrench away from the man's hold. It didn't work. The man probably had much experience in this sort of thing, for his grip on her was deathly tight.

" Look, mister, I-I know that you h-have orders, but I p-promise that if you let me go, my father w-won't punish you." Sakura said, her voice trembling.

The man stared at her, incredulously. Then he opened that horrid mouth of his and let out that cackle that sent shudders down her spine. " Won't punish me? By all, you are naive! This is my job! And.." He grinned, maliciously. " It's rather fun too. I won't let another victim slip past my hands, would I?"

Sakura winced, closing her eyes. " Will you not have mercy on me? Please, if you must kill me, kill me swiftly. Do not draw it out."

The man shook his head. " I've had that in so many tones. Screaming, crying, sobbing.... you're the first one who said it calmly. Let me think about it..." The man flashed his crooked, decayed teeth at her. " Nope!"

Despair filled her as he dragged her to a dark room. The walls were bare and it was just a small closet. Sakura looked around herself. Maybe they were just going to lock her away...

" Now, my pretty, lets get to work, shall we?"

Sakura turned around and gasped. He was carrying a leather whip in his hand and he grinned at her. 

" This is the fun part."

****************

Syaoran sat as still as a stone, as Delix walked around him, ponderingly. All was going according to plan. Sakura was going to be a broken shell, Syaoran and all his descendants will carry on the legacy of the Underworld and he, he would be famous as the man who started it all.

" Li!" He snapped. " Order that boy to assassinate General Tsukio."

Syaoran didn't even blink. " Go." He said monotonously. The boy looked fearfully at Delix and bowed low to the ground.

" Whatever you wish, my lord." He mumbled and walked out.

Delix snickered. " Now order that man over there to kill that boy."

Syaoran's eye twitched, but nothing else. " Go." He said. The man left after bowing and soon they could hear a scream coming from the corridors.

Delix clapped, delightedly. Syaoran was passing the test with flying colours. Cold and mean hearted with a heart of ice.... he needed a leader like that. All he needed was a ray of maliciousness to go with this hefty combo and everything would be perfect.

And he knew exactly how to do it. 

" Order that boy over there to kill Fujitaka Kinomoto."

This provoked a reaction from Syaoran. He turned and stared at Delix. " What?"

" You heard what I said," Delix said, his voice going hard. " Tell him now! Or your girlfriend is dead."

Syaoran appeared to look nonplussed but Delix knew from years of experience that Syaoran was facing an inner turmoil. Delix grinned, a nasty grin, as he enjoyed the fact that Syaoran was going through such a pain. Now if only this pain would bring him closer to his ultimate goal.

" F-Fine." Syaoran spit out, his jaw clenching. " Kill Fujitaka Kinomoto. Go kill him now."

" Y-Yes, Master!" The boy said hurriedly, rushing out of the room at high speed, so now man could kill him in the corridors as well. 

Delix crowed. " YES! That wretched Kinomoto girl is being tortured, her father killed, and I have plans for that nasty brother of hers. The two of the most influential families, ruined by the Underworld! What glory!"

A muscle jumped in Syaoran's jaw, but he said nothing else. He kept rock still on the ice-cold throne and stared into space, his amber eyes jagged and emotionless.

Delix leaned against the throne, smirking. It was all perfect. Everything was perfect.

*******************

" You know, you really wouldn't want to torture me. I'm just an innocent girl, caught up in such a dangerous mess and if you let me go, I won't breathe a word-" Sakura babbled.

The nasty man grinned sickeningly at her. " That's what they all say. I almost miss a woman saying it. The sweat of a maiden....how refreshing."

Sakura felt like throwing up. This is NOT what she wanted. But what could she do? She watched him come nearer and nearer to her until she could smell the stench of his body and she closed her eyes, awaiting the pain to come. 

***************

" God, where is that damned Delix?" Touya yelled, pounding his fist into his palm. 

Fujitaka turned to Monks who was trying to inch away from the group. " Hey, kid!" Fujitaka yelled. " Where are you going?"

Monk's shoulders slumped. A distinct '_dammit' _was heard as he turned back around. Pasting on a bright smile, he bowed. " Oh what can I do for you, my heavenly master?"

Fujitaka rose an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something and then turned to Touya. " You know, that does something for your ego, you know..." He trailed off and Touya smirked.

" Find us the room where Delix is. NOW!"

Monks growled. " But-but-"

Touya walked up to him slowly, his eyes glazed over. " Now, I'm going to say this slowly. Find. Me. The. Room. And. I. Won't. Kill. You."

To put more significance into his words, a hundred clicks were heard as the soldiers loaded their guns. Monks swallowed.

" Follow me..."

**********

The boy walked down the hallway, his fingers trembling as they wrapped around the knife one of the guards gave him. 

He was armed with only a knife and he was supposed to kill the richest man in Japan!!

Gulping, he turned a corner to enter his own chambers to get his cloak when he heard sounds coming from the opposite end of the hallway. Backing up quickly into a groove in the stone walls, he peeked down the hallway.

" Fujitaka..." He breathed, his eyes wide. His eyes widened even more as he saw the hundred or more soldiers behind him and his dangerous elder son Touya by his side. Someone was leading them and his eyes narrowed.

" Monks. Traitor!" He snarled and spit on the ground just as the entire Underworld did when a traitor was announced or seen. 

Yet he had now alerted the attention of the massive group and he froze as they all looked up, startled.

" Who was that?" He heard Touya say. " Who was it? Delix??"

" No....no, Delix doesn't remain inconspicuous, he always announces his arrivals...." Monks said slowly, his eyes narrowing. He crept down the hallway towards the boy and the boy trembled, his fingers wrapping more tightly around the knife. He had to do it now.

Now.

Now. 

Now!!

" AHHHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his cry echoing around the hallway as he threw the knife in the air, watching it swirl as it landed with a thud-

In Fujitaka's chest.

With a groan of surprise and pain, Fujitaka fell to the ground, his knees buckling. Cries of shock, surprise and anger filled the room and the boy turned to escape. Touya had kneeled down beside his father, but the footsteps of the boy alerted him and he cried, " He's escaping!!"

And all the soldiers poured out into the hallways, chasing after the boy who had stabbed Fujitaka.

******************

The whip came out and lashed her on her back and she screamed in pain. It was the first lash and the pain was unbearable, white-hot fire searing through her body and she felt as if she was burning in fire. 

" No....no." She cried. The man laughed and she clenched her fists as he rose the whip again. 

She couldn't just stand here, being tortured! Everyone was in danger! Her family, Syaoran, the whole city...she had to help....she couldn't be weak...

With a quick decision, her mind was set and she knew what to do. With a cry, Sakura grabbed one of the spiky metal balls that were lying on a table next to her and threw it at him with all her might. 

The whip fell to the ground as the man doubled over in pain. Without waiting, Sakura jumped over him and ran out the door. She heard crashing going on in the torture room as he tried to get up and come after her and that made her run faster. The long dress made it harder for her and she ripped the end of her dress so the dress came up to her knees as she ran down the long hallways.

Suddenly a boy came running through the hallways towards her and almost ran her over. Sakura let out a cry and she fell back as he pushed her over. A thundering down the hallway frightened her as fifty soldiers came crashing through the narrow hallway after the boy. None of them noticed her, as they were all intent on catching the boy.

" What's going on," Sakura muttered as she got back up.

" Where are you, my pretty lady?" She heard a call come from down the corridor. Sakura screamed and ran the opposite way, grabbing one of the guns on the floor that a soldier had dropped. She might need this.

She ran as hard as she could, twisting and turning in the corridors until she came to a wooden door to led to many compartments, rooms almost. In every room lay the same objects, the same clothes, and the same weaponry...

Sakura felt a smile cross her face, a rare sight in the last few days. This would help her....a lot. Now all she needed was some courage..

**************

" Master, I think there has been an intrusion into the Underworld," A man cried, running up to them and falling to his knees in front of them

Delix growled. " An intrusion? What are you talking about-"

" I believe he was addressing me, Delix," Syaoran spoke monotonously.

Delix turned to Syaoran and grinned, his yellow teeth flashing. " Getting some independence. I like that. Now order the man to be whipped!"

" No," Syaoran said. " Tell me what happened."

The man was clearly afraid and he gripped the hat on his head tightly as he mumbled, " There was an intrusion! Soldiers! Running after one of our own, I do not know how they got here or when, but we need to fix this problem, quickly-"

" Shut up!" Delix yelled. " Do not take that tone with your master! You insolent bastard!"  
The man dropped in a low bow, quivering with fear. " My most humble apologies, master."

Syaoran said coldly, " Fine. Get this 'intrusion' out. No matter how you have to do it."

The man rose to his feet but Delix yelled, " Stop!"

The man froze and Delix spoke ponderingly, " An intrusion? How could someone break into our underworld? What kind of intrusion? Speak up, idiot!"

The man rose his voice, keeping his head bowed. " It's...It's Kinomoto's soldiers, Master-"

" WHAT?" Delix roared. 

" K-K-inom-"

" I KNOW THAT! How the hell did they get in? The only way-there is a traitor!" Delix spit out. Almost everyone in the room spat on the floor at the word 'traitor' and Delix rose his head, angrily.

" Who is the traitor? Who is it??" Delix growled.

Syaoran rose his glittering amber eyes. " Monks."

" What?" Delix asked.

But then, all of them heard yelling and screaming. They all whipped around and suddenly the stone wall began to break. Gunshots were being fired out like crazy and all of them rose to their feet in panic.

" INTRUSION!" Everyone began to yell and everyone began to get out firearms. Amazingly, some of the floorboards lifted up to reveal big expanses of guns and heavy machines of mass destruction that was brought out fast. 

Then the soldiers made their appearance.

" Hand over my sister!" Someone cried from the doorway. Syaoran turned around and everyone gasped. It was Touya Kinomoto!

Delix laughed cruelly. " You're pathetic, Kinomoto. We infiltrated your forces, kidnapped your sister while you and your father were in the house and still managed to keep her away from you. What kind of brother are you?"

Touya growled, " You!! You did all of this!"

" Actually, no," Delix grinned. " It was the new leader of the Underworld. A man who will cause your death. Syaoran Li."

" Li?" Touya asked confusedly. Then his eyes went cold as they moved to Syaoran Li who was sitting on the throne, his eyes wide with confusion. 

" Li...the son who was supposedly burned in the house fire..." Touya murmured.

" Oh yes. You heard about that, have you? Well, the Underworld was the cause of that. Quite the glory, is it not? We ruined the top two influential families....and soon we will control everything in this damned country. And you will be helpless....for you will be dead."

Delix laughed loudly as he rose his gun. " Prepare to die."

" Not before you1!" Touya yelled, raising his own gun. Then the war started. Even though the Kinomoto soldiers were outnumbering the Underworld, they had better guns and more artillery....something that was not on the Kinomoto soldier's side.

Syaoran leapt up from his throne, grabbing the rifle from next to him and jumped down. As soon as he loaded the rifle, however, a shout came from the entrance.

" She has escaped!" A stumpy, ugly man was shouting. " The prisoner, the Kinomoto! She has escaped!"

" WHAT?" Delix roared.

Touya yelled as well, " What the hell have you done with her, you bastard?' As he charged Delix with his gun, and Delix held up his own and they clashed together.

Bullets began to ring through their air and people began to fall, Kinomoto soldiers, Underworld, everyone! Syaoran ducked and crawled on the floor, looking for the entrance, to find that man and figure out where Sakura was-

But then Delix grabbed him from the scruff of his neck and pulled him up, clapping the gun to his head. 

" If you move, any of you, I will kill him!" Delix yelled.

" As if we care for his life!" Touya sneered. " He is one of you! Hell, he's your leader?"

" Our leader, is he?" Delix smirked. " Well, he is the one your dear sister loves. Would you like to see him die and have your sister hate you forever?"

" He is the one who kidnapped her!" Touya roared. " He is not worthy of my sister. Get out of the way, boy, or I will kill you too!"

Syaoran winced as Delix pulled the safety on the handgun and snickered. " Sometimes sacrifices have to be made, Li," Delix said. " I can just use the Kinomoto bitch instead of you."

As his finger neared the trigger, Syaoran struggled against Delix's hold, but couldn't move. Touya's gun was pointed at the two of them, his eyes narrowing slowly as he pulled the safety as well. 

Suddenly, someone pushed him from behind and Delix's gun rung out. Syaoran crashed to the floor, hitting his head hard. Blood poured from his forehead but he whirled around as Delix did so too, to see who had pushed him.

It was the trembling man from the beginning, who had reported the Kinomoto soldiers! " You! What are you doing?" Delix screamed.

Syaoran didn't pause to think and whipped out with his foot and tripped Delix. The trembling man bent over and grabbed Delix's hands and pulled him up, twisting his arm until he screamed in pain. 

" You asshole," The trembling man growled, twisting his arm higher up his back. " You ruined Syaoran's family as well as mine. And you expect any pity from me? You have been terrorizing this city for too long, Delix. Your reign is over."

The chaos around them halted, all eyes on the two of them, the trembling man and Delix. Syaoran's eyes were growing wide as he stared at the man who held Delix in such a locked grip.

" You-bastard-who-are-you?" Delix gritted out.

" Doesn't matter," The man hissed. But the man was caught by surprise as Delix had reached out with his feet and tripped him, grabbing the man's hands and flipping him over his shoulder. The man crashed to the floor with a scream and everyone gasped.

The scream was too feminine to be masculine. The person's hat had fallen off to reveal, short auburn locks and everyone gasped.

" Sak-Sakura?" Touya gasped.

" Sakura..." Syaoran breathed.

But Delix had brandished a knife, and gripped Sakura around the scruff of her neck, pressing the blade against her throat. 

" All of you, Kinomoto soldiers! Get out of here or I will kill this girl!" Delix yelled. 

" Sakura, no!" Touya shouted.

Syaoran's eyes glinted dangerously. " Let go of her, Delix."

" Are you ordering me around?" Delix asked, sweating profusely, his eyes wide with maniacal fury. " You are ordering me??"

" Well, I am the High Order Captain, am I not?" Syaoran said, dangerously, keeping one eye on the blade that was pressing against Sakura's throat. " Or have you forgotten that?"

Delix stared at him and then guffawed. " Like that even matters! I still make the decisions around here-"

" I am the High Order Captain," Syaoran repeated, ignoring Delix. " And I order every Underworld person here to get up. Right now."

There was a momentary pause and the entire Underworld got up. 

" Let go of your weapons."

There was a crash as all of them dropped their guns. 

" Now run. Get out of here. I'll give you all a ten minute head start before the Kinomoto soldiers come after you. Now GO!"  
All of them stared bewildered at Syaoran and Delix was gaping. " WHAT? NO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THEY OBEY ME! ONLY ME!"

But people were already moving to the exit, running hard to the doorways leading out. Delix screamed, " GET BACK HERE!" But they were already gone.

" See?" Syaoran said, his voice low. " They obey the High Order Captain. And you made the mistake of making the leader."

" You little bastard, I will kill you! But right now, I'll kill your little lover," Delix sneered, pressing the blade hard against Sakura's neck and she stifled a scream as blood poured from the small cut. 

" Let. Go. Of. Her," Syaoran said through clenched teeth.

" Let go of my sister!" Touya shouted, swivelling his gun at Delix, but he could not shoot, for he had Sakura in front of him.

" Bye, bye, girlie," Delix snickered. "If I go...I'll be taking you with me...'

And that was when Syaoran's shot rang out, Delix's knife swept Sakura's neck, and both Delix and Sakura fell to the ground.

" SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed, running to Sakura. Blood was gushing out of the wound from her neck and she was choking. 

" Sy-Sy-Syaoran-" She choked out. " F-father-My-f-father-"

" Sakura, NO!" Touya was running across the room and collapsed next to Syaoran. " No, Sakura, no!"

" We have to get a doctor; we need a freaking doctor!" Syaoran yelled, looking around himself desperately.

Touya reached out and stroked Sakura's hair. " I'll-I'll get one, there's one with Fujitaka right now, wait-"

He ran out of the room as the Kinomoto soldiers left as well, after the Underworld soldiers who had run.

Syaoran reached out and cupped Sakura's cheek, tears burning his eyes. " Don't you dare go, Sakura. Don't you dare."

" Can't help-it-if I do," Sakura said through heavy breaths. Her eyelids were fluttering and Syaoran ripped his shirt into strips, holding it against Sakura's neck, praying that Delix hadn't cut an artery.

" Sakura, you're all I got left," Syaoran said, his voice raw. " Don't you leave me too."

" S-sorry, Syaoran," Sakura breathed, smiling a little. Syaoran's heart panged painfully against his chest and he bent down low and kissed her forehead.

" No," He whispered intensely. " I won't let you go."

Sakura watery eyes blinked at him as she took a shuddering breath. " Why?"

Syaoran's jaw clenched and he whispered through clenched teeth, " You know why, Sakura. You know why."

Sakura smiled and her eyelids were drifting slowly closed as she fought to breathe. " Wish....you...told me earlier....we wasted....time."

" Damn Delix, that bastard, for doing this to you," Syaoran growled, lowly. 

" Say it for me," Sakura whispered, her voice guttural. " Say it just one time."

Syaoran closed his eyes tightly. " I-I-I-" He had never said this before....he didn't know how to say it. But with Sakura, her skin ghastly pale, her heartbeat slowing down, on the brink of death, his heart ripping apart, he knew-he had to say it-just once-

" God dammit, I love you Sakura, so don't you fucking dare leave me," He swore.

Sakura laughed weakly. " I love you too..."   
Syaoran's eyes shined brightly and he bent down and kissed her hard on her lips, even as people rushed into the room and doctors surrounded them, and police swarmed into the underground hideout, secreted for so long. He kissed her and put his whole heart into it, the heart he had protected for so long, cold and icy, and she desperately kissed him back, even though her arms grew weaker, and she was falling....falling from his hold, falling from his arms-

__

Please save her, he thought as the doctors brought him up and pushed him back. _Please save my Sakura..._

a/n: Sooooo...I know you all want to kill me right now, I can see the sticks , no, i see guns

! Coming after me, so I'll tell ya'll straight up. I did have a lot of trouble writin dis story, which is why I ended it quickly. I didn't want ya'll to be hangin with an unfinished story....so there is the epilogue after dis which I PROMISE will be up quickly. Aight? And commooon, this is a really REALLY long chapter, so donnn't killl meee!

lol, and review!

__

~starjade~


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

" Please don't die....Please..."

The doctors didn't know if they could save her. What the hell was the point then? What was the point of doctors if they didn't even know if they could save the only girl.....the only love...

The amber eyed boy buried his head in his arms and took deep breaths. He couldn't get emotional. Remembering his training from the Underworld, he tried to keep a mask free of emotions. As much as he hated the Underworld, he had learned a few tricks from the hell hole himself.

Suddenly the door opened and Syaran leapt to his feet.

" Sakura! How is Sakura? Tell me!" Syaoran demanded.

The doctor folded his arms and smiled. " Her artery wasn't severed. She has lost a lot of blood however, so she must stay in the hospital for some time...but her life has been saved."

Syaoran felt his knees give out and he sat back down on his chair with a thud. Thank god.....he didn't know what good things he had done in his past life to deserve this, but it was all he could do to stop himself from shouting in joy.

Sakura was alive....she was safe....her green eyes would twinkle one more with happiness....she would be able to do all the things he had fallen in love with....maybe fall down the hill one more time...

Syaoran smiled softly, but his happiness was short lived. A rough hand had grabbed his shoulder and jerked him up.

" You're coming with us, boy," The police officer said gruffly. " For kidnapping Sakura Kinomoto and working for the underworld, you will be trialed and sent to jail, if not the death sentence."

Syaoran gaped at them. This couldn't be happening.....but he deserved it. At least Sakura was alive....so Syoaran put forth his wrists and the police officer snapped a pair of cuffs around it and dragged him out of the room.

_Two months later..._

Quietly, the breeze drifted across the tops of trees and the sunlight shined down in rays of luminosity, lighting up the forest path for anyone to see. A sweet tune from a bid, high above, floated down towards them, and an atmosphere of serenity surrounded the two.

" It was a good thing," He said, his voice quiet. " It was a good thing that they let him go."

She smiled, her green eyes lighting with happiness. " Yes. Thank you for your help, Daddy."

Fujitaka grinned. " I couldn't let my daughters saviour go to jail, now could I?"

Sakura smiled brightly and bent down, kissing her father's cheek. Her father smiled gently at her and Sakura took the handles of the wheelchair once more and pushed her father up a small hill.

It had been two months since that fateful event, since the Underworld and the Kinomoto war. Fujitaka had a fatal wound in his chest, but since he was treated quickly, he had survived. Sakura was lucky as well. Her artery had not been severed, but the blood loss had been too much for her, which was why she had collapsed.

The main Underworld was finished. There were other criminal organizations of course, but the reign of terror Delix had surrounded the world with was done. The pain and tears he had caused the Li and Kinomoto families had finally been avenged.

Many men from both the Kinomoto solders and the Underworld had died that night. A week from the aftermath, Syaoran had also been arrested and held in trial, for kidnapping Sakura and being in the Underworld. Yet with her father and Wei's help, they had been able to save Syaoran from a lifetime in jail.

He had left however, that same day, to find out more about his family, and today was the day he would be coming back. Sakura felt happiness fill her heart at the thought of him coming back, coming back to her...

He loved her...

It was such a surprise, such a shock....She would never have believed it before. The cold underworld leader who had kidnapped her...loving her? It was so impossible so unbelievable...

But it had happened.

Those bright amber eyes....that smile that lifted the corner of his serious mouth ever so slightly...the way his chestnut bangs fell across his eyes....it made her heart melt. She never would've believed that the day would come where she'd fall in love with her kidnapper.

But it had happened...

Letting out a squeal of pure delight, she grinned at her father and twirled him on the spot in a circle. Her father laughed in surprise and grinned at her.

" What's with the good mood today?" Fujitaka asked.

Sakura grinned at him. " He's coming back..."

Fujitaka looked confused for a second, but comprehension fell over his face and he looked at her in surprise. " The Li boy? He's coming back today?'

Sakura nodded happily. She knelt down beside her father in the grassy field and grinned at him. " I couldn't be happier."

Fujitaka smiled and stroked her hair. " You deserve it, dear. You deserve to be happy. Even if your future may be with Syaoran."

" You know I love him?" Sakura asked, incredulously.

Fujitaka roared with laughter. " Know? How could I not? The way you two watched each other, and the fact that Syaoran had come to me earlier and had asked-"

" Asked what?" Sakura asked, interestedly.

Fujitaka grinned. " I think I should leave that up to him to tell you."

That was when he pointed towards the end of the field, where a figure was making his way across the field. Sakura's green eyes widened and she breathed, "Syaoran...."

She turned to look at her father and he nodded, grinning. " Go ahead."

" Are you sure you're okay with this?" Sakura asked, desperately.

" Yes, I am!" Fujitaka said, laughing. His voice grew serious. " I learned many things when you were away, Sakura. I was forced to endure the complications of my own bad decisions. I know right now, that before my business, before my wealth and status, you come first. You're happiness."

Sakura felt her eyes grow watery and Fujitaka smiled. " The only person you'll have a hard time convincing will be Touya. He has been quite protective of you lately since...that incident."

Sakura let out a choked laugh and Fujitaka patted her head. " Go ahead, daughter. Be happy."

Sakura got up on her feet and turned to the person who was getting closer to them by the second. Sakura tuned to smile one last time to her father, before she picked up her skirts and began to run across the field towards Syaoran.

As she drew closer to him, she saw him smile with a start and stop walking, halting as she ran towards him. She reached him quickly and stopped, a few feet away from him, breathing hard.

" H-Hi, Syaoran," She said, breathlessly.

Syaoran looked at her with those bright amber eyes and smiled slightly, the way he always did. He never grinned or smiled widely, but just that slight upturn of his mouth that made her heart melt.

" Hello, Sakura," He responded.

Sakura looked down at her hands. " I'm-I'm glad your back." He looked at her curiously and Sakura reverted her gaze to her feet. " Did-did you find out about your family."

" Yes....Delix had killed them all, and I wish I could remember them....but I can't. I'm thankful that Delix has been brought to justice," Syaoran replied, his amber eyes glinting with an iciness Sakura had seen only one too many times.

" Oh."

There was silence. Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably, wanting to run into his arms but not sure if she should. Maybe he didn't feel the same way anymore....maybe he came to tell her about soemone new.....maybe-

" Look at me, Sakura."

Sakura rose her eyes to meet his and he looked at her seriously. " Sakura-I am not a person of words. I cannot-I cannot give you words of love, or give you words of romance. I cannot....all I can say is that I need you right now and after that and forever. I need you."

Sakura's eyes widened. What was he saying? Sakura felt her body freeze up at the intensity of his voice and she watched him as he took a shuddering breath. " Even if I try, I cannot erase you from my mind. You are what I see when I close my eyes-and what I want to see when I open them. When you almost died on me-I can't bear that again and I won't! Don't-" He looked at her pleadingly. " Don't make me stand here and wait, Sakura. Just-"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and she leapt into his arms, wrapping her own around him tight. " I won't," She whispered fervently. " I won't."

And almost with a sigh of relief and the moments spent away from each other built up to this one, he kissed her hard on her lips, pressing his body against hers as she rose her hands to bury themselves in his hair, trying to take all of him, all of him at once.

She needed him too...

Just once

Only once

The heart of the world

cannot take the pain

cannot take the loneliness

and as dawn emerged

shadows surround

both soul and mind

and no matter what

we cannot break through

until night falls

twilight before dusk

and finally can

the world let go

a teardrop

just once

containing all the pain and suffering

the heartache and loneliness

and finally can we be happy

as the world lets go

the teardrop of twilight

Just once

Only once

fini


End file.
